Complex Relationships
by Seiryu and Suzaku
Summary: A relationship can be many things. It could be beautiful or destructive. It could be the best thing in your life or the worst. But what happens if one relationship you have with somebody, could damage your chances with another? KaiOC and TyOC. Rated for s
1. Getting New Housemates

**Title: Complex Relationships  
****By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

**Summary:** Sometimes relationships are simple, and sometimes they are very complex. This story shows how your relationship with someone, could destroy the chance of another. But really, it all depends, on your will, your heart, and your state of mind.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters (anything else you don't recognise we own).

Chapter 1 – Getting New Housemates.

There came a knock at the door, Sam Stevens looked up from what she was doing surprised, she wasn't expecting anyone. She put down what she was doing and goes over to the door. It was her best friend Sarah Lees, she was striking a pose and said, "Have no fear, Sarah is here!" Sam laughed as Sarah walked in.

"So tell me what mortal needs my protection master! You just say the word, and I'm there!" she said.

Sam laughed again and said, "Oh stop it you."

"Sorry, I just came back from baby-sitting my niece, and she's crazy about that Mulan movie!" Sarah said smiling sheepishly.

"I see." Sam said as she chuckled. "What brings you here anyway?" she added curiously.

Sarah gave her a mock shocked look, "Is wrong for a girl to walk into her own house?"

Sam grins. "All depends what you did before you came in" she winked then sat back on the sofa and picked up the writing pad she was using a few minutes ago.

Sarah looked confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sam gave a chuckle. "Never mind."

"No, what do you mean?" Sarah asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Sam then rips a page out from the pad, screws it up and chucks across the room. "No, no, NO! That wont do!" she sighed in frustration.

Sarah backed off after Sam's outburst.

"Whoa..."

Sam looked up and smiled.  
" If you can't get it then I ain't explaining it." She said answering her earlier question then added. "Heh soz."

Sarah shrugged, "Whatever. I don't care. So, what's up? What's with all the frustration?"

Sam smiled, "Oh that. Not much just trying out some writing."

"But if it's making you mad, why do it?"

Sam gave a small laugh.

"Coz its fun."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"To make yourself mad?"

"No, not part."

Sarah held out her hand and asked, "Can I read it?"

Sam looked nervous, "Um...well... I..."

"Come on Sam, I won't laugh, I just want to see."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And I always keep a promise." Sarah said smiling kindly.

"Well... okay." Sam handed the pad over to Sarah. She then stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Wanna drink?" she asked still sounding a little nervous.

Sarah sat on sofa, reading what Sam had wrote.

"No, no, I'm fine." She answered absentmindedly.

"K. Oh hey that reminds me, you know me mum's been asking when we're getting new housemates since Scott and John moved out." Sam called out from the kitchen.

She walked back in the room a moment later, with a glass of orange juice.

"Aw why? When we finally got rid of them?" Sarah moaned a little.

Sam chuckled, "She feels that the house is too big for just two girls and that it's not 'safe' with just the two of us." She rolled her eyes. "Mothers."

"Suck." Sarah said and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam took a seat in the nearest chair then asked.

"So... uh what do ya think?"

"I like it. The way you wrote those words were so beautiful." Sarah smiled. "You should be happy with this Sam, not angry." She added.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe it's that stress your mum's been putting on you." Sarah reasoned.

Sam giggled. "Yeah, she's been driving me nuts!"

"Well, maybe if we get some roommates, you wouldn't be so edgy with your writing."

Sam smiled brightly.

"And your mother wouldn't drive you crazy." Sarah laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sam exclaimed overjoyed.

"Huh?" looking confused at Sam's sudden 'excitement'.

"Sorry." She blushed "All the pressure must be getting to me."

Sarah laughed again, "Never mind. So you got anyone in mind?" she asked.

"Um..." Sam suddenly turned a little pink "N-no, n-not really." She lied.

Sarah smiled and nudged Sam, "Tell me."

"T-tell you w-what?"

Sarah smirked. "Who you had in mind."

"N-no one r-really!" she was turning red from embarrassment with all the 'prying' Sarah was doing.

"Tell you what, Sam. I'll tell you who I had in mind if you tell me. Please?" she gave her a puppy dog look.

Sam thought for a moment then said, "Oh okay." Her curiosity getting the better of her. "W-well... it's um..."

"Yes..."

Sam looked down at the floor before continuing.

"T-Tyson."

"Really? I thought you might say that."

Sam's eyes went wide with shock as she looked back up at Sarah. "H-how…"

"Guess it's my turn to confess now."

"Uh huh. So spill." Sam said in a mock ordering voice.

Sarah closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself calm before saying, "Kai."

Sam smiled, "Thought it might be him." She said knowingly.

A tinge of pink went across Sarah's face.

"How?"

"First I wanna know how you knew I was gonna say Tyson."

"I've seen the way you look at him." She answered.

"W-what?" Sam looked a little dumbfounded. She looked down at the floor and muttered, "Am I really that obvious?" thinking she spoke in her head.

"Only to me, when you look at him." Sarah answered.

Sam now looked back up at Sarah her eyes wide with shock. Sarah continued ignoring her friend's expression.

"But guys don't take the little hints. Sometimes you have to slam them against the wall and stick your tongue down there throat just to get them to know."

Sam's mouth was now hanging open at Sarah's statement and she looked like a possessed goldfish.

"So how do you know I was going to say Kai?" she asked trying hard not to laugh at Sam's expression.

Sam comes out of her shock at the question and giggles. "You sorta murmur in your sleep."

"Like what?" Sarah asked now curious.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You really wanna know?"

"Yes." She answers quietly.

Sam's eyes looked up at the ceiling as she tried to remember what was that Sarah said.

"If I remember rightly it went something like… 'Mmmm Kai.' " She snickered.

Sarah blushed, "Oh leave me alone. Besides…" she smirked "That's nothing compared to what you say."

Sam looked confused. "Huh? I do _not_ talk in my sleep!"

Sarah smirked once more. "Did I say anything about sleep?"

"Wha?"

Sarah's smirk grew at Sam's reaction.

"Okay, what the hell are you going on about?" she was now completely confused.

"Sometimes when you see him, you go all dreamy and say something's that I wish not to repeat."

Sam's confusion and turned into total shock. "Uh-uh-uh."

Seeing the immense shock on her face Sarah said, "Yo, don't worry about it. I could barely hear it, so I doubt anyone else could. So when are we gonna ask them?" quickly changing the subject.

Sam said nothing she was still amazed at what Sarah had just told her. Sarah waved a hand in front of her face trying to get a reaction. "Yoo-hoo! Sammy? Anyone in?" she joked.

Sam shook her head trying to get 'back on track'.

"Huh? What?"

"I said when are we gonna ask them?" Sarah repeated as she gave Sam a tolerant smile.

"Oh, soz. Um…tomorrow?" she paused and scratched her head, "On second thought make that as soon as possible… for my health's sake."

"Agreed."

"There's just one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I doubt they'd wanna live in the same house together. Kai can just barely stand Tyson." Sam stated and looked a little sad.

"Oh, I dunno. Kai is living with Tala at the moment, and I think he's sick of it, as Tala keeps on throwing all those weird drunken parties and taking the piss outta him."

"Really?" Sam said intrigued.

"Yeah, and besides, Tyson's scared of Kai. So he won't bother him… much."

"I guess."

"I was walking me little bro back from baseball one night, and Kai ran outta the house

asking me to chase everyone away with the bat. Poor guy."

Sam chuckled. "So we ask them tomorrow, right?"

Sarah laughed.

"I dunno. There's another one of those parties on tonight. And Kai didn't look too pleased. As most of the drunken girls try to hit on him."

Sam got up and walked around the room while she thought, "Hmmm."

"Well?"

"Okay." She then grinned, "You can be his saviour."

"Cool." Sarah also grinned. "I'll call his mobile, that way he might know that someone's trying to reach him." She took out her mobile and dialed Kai's number, the phone rang and rang and rang. "Come on, come on, come on! Pick up! PICK UP."

"Whoa! Calm down there, Sarah." Sam said surprised at how annoyed she getting with her mobile.

"Sorry." She said as she smiled.

Finally the call connected and Kai's voice was heard saying, "What!"

"Sounds like the party started already." Sarah replied forcing down a chuckle.

Kai growled.

"Need a saviour?"

"Excuse me?"

"I called you coz I just wanted to see if you wanted to move out of Tala's hellhole and come here. Sam's mum is bugging us, so we figure the sooner we get roommates, the sooner she can treat us like our age."

Kai thought for a moment.

"So, what's it gonna be? Hellhole or peace and quiet?" Sarah asked.

"Any place would be better than this dump." He replied.

Sarah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Just tell me where you live." Kai said.

After Sarah had told him where they lived Kai hung up and Sarah placed her mobile back in her pocket.

"Okay!"

"So… what'd he say?" Sam asked walking back in from the kitchen eating a bag of crisps.

"He's fine with it. He's arriving tonight." She answered.

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Hell yes! I bet ya anything that when Kai gets here, his ears will be red from burning

coz of all the noise!" Sarah said.

Sam chuckled.

"I was being serious. I went in there just once to chase everybody out, and my ears where flaming!"

"I can't wait to see how reacts when he finds out Tyson's also gonna be living here." Sam said looking a little dreamy.

Sarah grinned, "So you asked Tyson then?"

"Uh… well… I…"

"Did you or not?"

Sam blushed, "Not yet." She said quietly.

Sarah smiled at her. "Don't worry." She said reassuringly, "I was mentally breaking down when I ask Kai, but it turned out okay."

Sam gave a nod and there was a knock on the front door.  
"I'll let you get that." Sam winked knowing full well who it was going to be.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Thank you." Then walked to the front door and slowly breathed in and out before opening it "Hey." She greeted.

On the doorstep stood Kai who responded to Sarah with an 'hn'

Sarah moved to let him in. "Well, come in then."

Sam looked over from the TV as Kai walked in.

"Hey Kai." She greeted, "Welcome to the house." She chuckled.

"Yeah that too." Sarah added

Sam looked nervously over at Sarah when Kai didn't say anything but just stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Sarah gave her a look back that said 'don't worry.' Sam gave a nod silently saying she understood and went back to watching the TV.

"I'll show you to your room." Walking out with Kai following her up the stairs.

Sarah walking down the hall and stopped when she came to 'Kai's room'.

"Okay, this'll be your room. The bathrooms over there and if you need anything else just give us a shout. Alright?"

Kai gave a nod as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"You're welcome!" Sarah called out. She then heard the phone ring and ran down the stairs to get it only to find Sam had beat her to it.

"Hello? Oh hi mum."

"Yes, we're fine."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Sam's mum could be way overprotective at times, especially over Sam. She found that with most of Sam's family.

Sam rolled her eyes at the same question her mother kept asking each time she rang.

"Yes mum, I know you want us to find some roommates."

Sarah smirked, they'd already _found_ their roommates. Well at least one of them.

"Yes mum. I know mum."

Sarah started to mime Sam.

"We'll be fine, honestly."

Sarah continued to mime Sam and received a quick glare from her when she saw what she was doing which made her grin.

Sam sighed then her eyes widened with shock at the next thing her mother said.  
"You did what!"

Sarah suddenly looked worried, Sam hardly ever raised her voice at her mother.

"Mum! How could you! I told you we could sort things out ourselves!"

Sarah's worry turned into confusion as Sam gave a frustrated growl.

"What?" she mouthed.

"Well you're gonna have to tell them you made a mistake!"

"What?" Sarah mouthed again.

"I don't care, mother!"

Sarah now looked angry and mouthed 'Fuck!'

"Look, mother dearest." She said sarcastically. "We've _already_ arranged for people to stay! One of them is already here!"

"No, I'm not lying!"

"That's right! So fuck off!" Sarah mouthed.

Sam tried to stop the giggle that was threatening to come out at what Sarah had just said, that was until Sarah mouthed 'this is no laughing matter.' To which she gave a nod.

"Uh! I don't care what you tell them! Say you made a mistake, say you were temporary insane at the time. I don't care how you do it, just do it!" Sam said as she slammed the phone down and growled angrily.

"Bitch!" Sarah said.

Sam folded her arms and grumped.

"Not talking about you of course." She added quickly.

"I can't believe she did that!" Sam said.

"What'd she do?" Sarah asked curiously.

"My dear mother thought we were taking too long in getting new 'people'. So she put an ad in the damn paper!"

"FFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" Sarah suddenly shouted.

"I'll say. Damn annoying woman!"

"I better shut up or I'll keep everyone up." She commented.

Sam chuckled and said, "I think it's too late for that." Gesturing at the doorway with her head.

Sarah looked over at the doorway and saw Kai looking a little pissed.

"Sorry Kai. I seriously didn't pay attention in anger management class. It was too boring." Smiling apologetically.

Sam chuckled again, " In other words they chucked her out for threatening to punch a member of staff." She added. "That was funny."

Sarah looked a little hurt at Sam's statement.

"What? She was PMSing over something and took it out on me. Not to mention she hit Carter for no reason!"

"Hey, I'm not saying she didn't deserved it. I'm just saying I thought it was hilarious the way she tried to cower behind some guy." Sam defended.

Sarah grinned at the memory.

"Yeah. And then Carter jumped in front of me and took a picture coz he told the lady that it would last longer!"

Sam laughed.

"Hn." Kai said as he made his way back up to her room.

"Sorry again, Kai! Goodnight!" Sarah apologised.

Sam yawned, "Speaking of 'night' I think it's time I went to bed. Night Sarah." Making her way to her room.

"Night Sam."  
Sarah also started to make her way to her room but stopped suddenly then turned back round and headed for the garden. She shut the back door as quietly as she could and walked out into the garden stepping into the moonlight. "I know you're there." She said out into the darkness. She heard a chuckle and a voice say, "So nice to see you again." as they also stepped out into the moonlight.  
_Boris_ she thought angrily.


	2. Trouble Ahead

**Title: Complex Relationships  
By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 2 – Trouble Ahead.

Sarah clenched her fists, "I told you to go away! I'm not a little girl anymore! So you don't have any control over me!"

Boris snarled, "Do you dare deny me girl?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Yes."

Unknown to the people outside Sam was watching from her window and growled at the scene she saw below. _What the hell does he want! I thought Sarah told him to get lost._ she thought angrily.

Boris walked up to Sarah and forced her to look up at him, "Fine." He then took out a small dagger and stabs her side before walking out of the garden.

Sarah clutched her side as she walked back inside once there she walked up to the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit. "Stupid idiot! I am not going to do that!"

She then heard a worried voice say, "Sarah, you okay?" She turned round quickly and winced as her wound stretched.

"Sam." She was a little surprised "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I wasn't asleep yet."

"Oh." She tried to hide her stab wound.

"You don't need to hide it you know. I saw what happened." Sam said her voice was full of anger.

Sarah growled, "If anyone wants to know, I tripped and had a klutz moment."

"I know." Sam said understandingly.

Sarah gave a nod, "Thanks, better if no-one knows."

Sam walked over to her and said, "Here let me help."

"Nah, don't worry, I can do it. Thanks though."

"Okay." Sam said with a smile then added "You sure you're gonna be okay?" some of her worry seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

Sam gave a nod and headed back to her room.

Sarah gave a sigh and started to fix herself up all the while muttering "Stupid red-eyed-goggled freak!"

The next morning Sarah yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" she rubbed her side.

"You can be heard a mile away you know." Sam joked as Sarah entered the kitchen.

"Stupid Boris and his daggers." Sarah muttered as she took a seat at the table. she looked over at Sam and smiled, "Sorry. Morning!" Not realising she was joking.

Sam shook her head lightly, "What the hell does he want anyway? I thought you told him to feck off." She said "Oh and morning."

"I did!" Sarah said "But when he wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it."

"Great." Sam said unenthusiastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm scared… for the first time in quite a while." Sarah suddenly admitted.

"Hmmm, guess mum was right…" Sam suddenly said.

"What? Why say that?" confused at her friends reaction.

"We aren't 'safe' with just the two of us. Damn it! I hate it when she's right." Sam continued absentmindedly not realising she was speaking out loud. "Hm? Oh nothing… forget I said anything… so uh… what do ya want for breakfast?" quickly changing the subject.

"No, you're safe. As long as I'm gone or keep my uncle away, and I'll keep him away even if i have to sell my soul to the devil himself!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't go _that_ far."

Sarah chuckled as she heard frantic knocking at the door, "Right."

She opened the door and looked down, her eyes widen in surprise when she sees who it is. "Carter!" She pulled the eight year old into the house and shut the door.

Sam appeared next to Sarah a few moments later after hearing Sarah's surprised voice. "Hey Carter." She greeted then takes a quick look around. "Actually since Kai's not around I think I'll go for a walk."

_Carter is here, early in the morning and he's still in his pyjamas. He's also out of breath but why was the first thing I noticed was the fear in his eyes?_ Sarah thought then heard what Sam said and caught the underlying message in it. "Suuure, Sam." Her voice having a disbelieving and sarcastic edge to it.

"What? It's a nice day…" trying to fight back the blush of being 'caught'.

"Okay, you can go now. I need to talk to Carter." Sarah said as she looked at the trembling eight year old.

"Why thank you, Master. Is there anything else you require while I'm out." Sam retorted sarcastically.

"Sam!" Sarah said raising her voice a little.

"Sarah, he came back! Why?" Carter asked his sister.

"Okay okay I'm going! Sheesh." As she opened the door.

"Have fun with Tyson!" Sarah joked.

"Very funny, Sarah." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Sarah led Carter into the kitchen. "Tell me everything." She said as they both sat down.

"Well… I was watching TV while mum was out getting milk. Then uncle just came in and demanded that I come with him. I said no, so he tried to stab me, but I had my bat and whacked him with it." Carter began.

Sarah gave a nod, "Go on."

"Then I ran all the way here!"

Sarah's eyes widened, "The whole ten blocks!"

Carter grinned and nodded, "Yep!" he then turned in his seat "Oh, hi Kai! Didn't know that you lived here too!"

Kai gave a nod and then looked round seeing no sign of Sam.

Sarah turned in her seat quickly her eyes still wide with shock.

"Sam went for a walk. How much did you hear?" she asked quickly.

"That your brother ran ten blocks." He answered boredly.

Sarah sighed, "Good."

Kai raised an eyebrow at her reaction to his answer.

"And good morning." She then turned back to Carter "Come on, Carter. Let's get you changed into some clothes."

Carter looked down at his bedclothes, "Clothes would be nice."

------

Sam walked along the street wondering just how to ask Tyson to come live with her and Sarah. _And Kai. He's part of the 'household' now so I mustn't forget him_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice say "Hey Sam." She turned round quickly and was slightly surprised at who she saw.

"Oh, uh hey, Tyson."

Tyson grinned, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh…um… n-nothing." She looked a little nervous. _I have to ask him but how do I do it without dying of embarrassment?_ she sighed mentally _Sarah was so lucky being able to ask Kai over the phone_.

"So, how's things over at your house?" Tyson suddenly asked.

"T-the house? Oh, f-fine thanks." she gave a nervous smile. _come on you idiot, pull it together!_

Tyson sighed, "At least someone's okay, me, I desperately need to move out! Grandpa's killing me!"

A bright smile suddenly appeared on Sam's face, "Really." She said slyly.

"You have no idea!" Tyson answered not noticing the sudden smile or the slyness in Sam's voice. "I think it might come to the point where I'm gonna become a street bum!"

"Hey, Tyson. I have an idea…"

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Um… w-why don't you come l-l-l-stay with us?"

"Really? You mean it?" hope and excitement overflowing in his voice.

"Uh… uh huh." she gave a nod of her head.

Tyson hugged Sam happily, "Fantastic!"

"N-no problem." Turning red.

"So when can I move in?" he asked pulling back from the hug.

Sam's colour slowly returned back to normal and although her brain wasn't working all that well she forced it to come up with a suitable answer (or what she hoped was a suitable answer). "I-is now much of a problem?" she said with a smile.

"Help me pack?" Tyson suddenly asked.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, did Tyson just ask her to help him pack?

"I-I-I-u-u-u-w-w-w." was all she could say, her brain still trying to comprehend Tyson's question then seeing the slightly sadden look on his face she suddenly came to her 'senses' "Sure okay."

Tyson then grabbed Sam's hand and ran towards his house.

"Awesome!"

Sam begin to turn red again as Tyson pulled her along, _please don't let him notice…please._

-------

"Man, I was wondering where this short went!" Carter said as he walked down the stairs with Sarah behind him.

Sarah laughed, "You left it over here when mum went to a business meeting."

"Right." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm starved." He walked over to the fridge, got something out and started to eat it.

Sarah shook her head and smiled.

Just then Carter noticed a red patch on his sisters shirt and realises that it's blood, his eyes widened. "Whoa! Sarah, where'd you get that!" pointing to it.

"What?" her eyes widened as she looked down at her shirt. "Oh, shoot! It must've gone through the bandage!"

Carter turned pale, "Sarah, did uncle come here too? Did uncle Bor…"

Sarah looked a little nervous before she said, "No!" she then glanced at Kai. "Not here, Carter."

Kai pretended not to notice but in actuality he was listening intently.

"Okay." Carter answers then tears start to form in his eyes. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"Don't say that! I'm going to clean up, if you hear a car horn outside, it's mum come to pick you up." She said dashing up the stairs.

Carter looked down at his plate and started to mutter angrily.

"Stupid purple haired, red-goggled uncle! He stabbed Sarah, I'll get him for that!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the little 'description' Carter had just given. _It better not be who I think it is!_ he thought.

"I hate you Boris!" as he continued to mutter.

Kai gave a low growl _what the hell do you want now Boris!_

Just then a car horn honked.

Carter ran to the stairs and shouted up them, "Sarah, mum's here! I'm going now!" Then turned and shouted back to the kitchen "Bye Kai."

"Alright, say hi to mum for me!" Sarah shouted back.

A few minutes later Sarah walked back in the kitchen muttering, "I despise first aid. It hurts."

"It's suppose to." Kai suddenly said.

"It ain't fair though, but I should know that by now." She said as she put Carter's plate in the dishwasher.

"Because of your uncle?" Kai said his voice having a curious undertone to it.

Sarah froze then slowly turned to face Kai. "W-w-what?"

Just at that moment another voice was heard, "Hey Sarah, I'm back! And I brought a friend." Sam walked into the kitchen a few seconds later. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Sarah looked at Kai sadly before turning away.

"Nothing. I have to go there's somewhere I need to be."

Sam gave Kai a curious look before looking back over at Sarah.

"Uh… sure okay. We'll… talk later."

Sarah then practically ran out of the house. A few moments later Tyson walked into the room.

"Man, that girl has issues!"

_Now that's strange. Unless…_ she thought as she looked back at Kai. _No, he couldn't know, could he?_

"You know, I saw her face as she ran out. She looked like the world was gonna end, tears and everything."

Kai now looked a little annoyed due to the fact that Tyson had just walked in and that Sam was 'staring' at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyson asked but got no reply.

Sam gave her head a quick shake to get her 'back on track'.

"Uh… Kai?"

Kai looked over at Sam who suddenly became a little nervous.

"Um… T-Tyson's moving in with us."

Kai then got up and walked out without a word.

"Yeah, nice to be living with you too, Kai!" Tyson said after him.

Sam had a worried look on her face as Tyson's words finally sank in 'She looked like the world was gonna end, tears and everything.' _Oh great! Now I'm seriously gonna have to talk to her later. If she'll even let me that is._

------

Sarah had just walked into an abandoned alley when she said, "I know that you're here."

Suddenly Boris walked up behind her, tightly put an arm around her waist and held a knife to her throat. "So smart, aren't you."

"Smarter than you, for sure." Sarah retorted.

Boris growled and kicked in the back of her knees, Sarah cried out in pain and fell to the concrete.

"Now, this is your last chance." Boris said. "What will you decide, girl?"

Sarah turned and glared at Boris, "If you want to hurt my family, my friends and Kai, you'll have to kill me first!"

Boris snarled at her, "Fine. Have it your way, foolish girl!" as Boris headed towards Sarah she screamed.


	3. I'm Your Type?

**Title: Complex Relationships**

**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 3 – I'm Your Type?

It had been hours since Sarah ran out of the house and Tyson was getting worried about Sam.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked as he touched her shoulder "You look really worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quietly but it had an undertone of sadness to it.

Tyson makes Sam look at him, "I ain't that dumb."

"Huh? I never said you were." She was slightly surprised at his comment.

"What's bothering you then?" he asked.

Sam looked down at the floor before replying, "Nothing."

"Ooooookay." Tyson said disbelievingly.

"I'll be fine." Sam muttered.

They then hear someone kicking the door.

"What the hell?" Sam said partly annoyed at the 'noise'.

The sound of the door slamming open is heard and Sarah walks in clutching her arm with a popped out shoulder. There was a huge bruise on one side of her face, a long cat-claw like gash going from the middle of her back to her stomach. There's blood all over her clothes and cuts can be seen almost everywhere.

She walked past a shocked Sam and Tyson and said 'Hi.' in a bored tone

Sam gasped. "Sarah! What the feck happened!"

Sarah walked over to the cabinet, took two painkillers and swallowed tem with some water. "The beginning of my murder, that's what." She answered.

Sam had an extremely worried look on her face but it was mixed with anger.

Tyson whistled, "Man, you really got jumped!"

Sam growled at Tyson's comment.

"Tyson!"

"What?" Tyson asked a little confused at Sam's reaction.

Sarah laughed bitterly then said, "Would you believe I've had worse?" she then looked at Sam "No, it's okay, Sam. He's right."

Sam looked at her with extreme horror.

"Argh!" Sarah shouted as she popped her shoulder back into place and rotated her arm in circles. "Good, I ain't dead yet."

"That's not funny." Sam said seriously.

"Don't look so shocked, Sam. You knew he would do this sooner or later." Sarah said.

Sam growled and whispered more to herself than to anyone else, "And he'll pay!" as her fists shook down by her side.

"Whatever, I need to get cleaned up. Before I die from blood loss." She said joking a little. As Sarah walked upstairs she past Kai's open door and said casually, "Hi, I'm back." Then walked into the bathroom and looked for the first aid kit.

Kai blinked at what he just saw, his curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go see if what he saw was true. He leaned on the doorframe and said, "Let me guess..."

"Don't…" Sarah started to say.

"Your uncle." Kai continued.

"…Start." She sighed hearing she was too late and dropped the kit on the floor. "Bingo." She winced as she picked up the kit. "Ow."

"Sit." Kai suddenly said in an orderly tone.

Sarah looked at Kai a little confused, "Why?"

"You're obviously in no condition to treat yourself." He said walking over and taking the kit from her.

Sarah smiled, "I never knew you cared." She said as she sat down.

"Hn." And started to clean her up.

"I never knew you were so gentle, Kai."

Kai shot her a glare.

"Kai, you know who my uncle is, so you know that glaring wouldn't scare me." Sarah said matter-of-factly then glared at him. "I can do that to. See."

Kai ignored her and returned to what he was doing.

Sarah sighed and looked down at her feet, remembering what Boris said last.

FLASHBACK

"I warned you, girl! And I swear to you, Carter will be next!" Boris said stabbing her one last time.

"Bite me!" Sarah said as she spat out blood.

Boris snarled and walked away.

END FLASHBACK

Tears begin to form in Sarah's eyes, but her hair framed her face not showing it.

"Carter." She whispered.

Kai heard her whisper her brother's name but continued with what he was doing, although he was listening carefully to hear anything else she might say.

"Can't let him hurt Carter. I'm used to this, but… he would kill Carter if he did this to him. Literally." She said still whispering as a tear falls down her face.

Kai stopped what he was doing for a split second as if to think then continued.

"Can't let him hurt you or anyone else either." Sarah said in a soft voice.

Upon hearing this Kai put a little too much pressure on the wound he was cleaning resulting in Sarah saying "Ow!" he looked up at her and absentmindedly mumbles, "Sorry."

She smiled, "It's okay."

Kai tightened the bandage on her middle. "There." Putting the kit down, he walked out.

"How did you find out that Boris was my uncle anyway?" Sarah asked somewhat curious.

"Your brother." Kai answered still walking away.

"Great." She said unenthusiastically she then jumped off the bench, walked up behind Kai and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kai turned to her.

Sarah gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said and walked off.

Kai blinked confused at what just happened then walked back to his room. Sarah smirked to herself as she walked into her own room.

-------

"Yeah, yeah. Suuure they did." Sam said into her mobile.

"Huh?" Tyson said as Sam walked in.

"Uh huh."

"Sam?"

Sam turned to him while still talking on her mobile. "Hey, don't blame me for your decision. I told you not to."

Tyson raised an eyebrow at what Sam had just said. She smiled sweetly at him then continued with her conversation. Tyson blushed then thought _damn cute smile_.

Sam giggled, "Why thank you." She said into her mobile.

Tyson gasped, _damn! A mind reader! I don't like this!_ he thought.

Upon hearing Tyson's gasp Sam looked at him strangely.

"Listen, I gotta go I got a new 'house guest'." She said as she smiled brightly at Tyson and winked.

Tyson smiled back.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Yeah right. Bye John." After hanging up she put her mobile back in her pocket.

"What was that all about? John your boyfriend?" Tyson asked.

"What?" Sam laughed "No way!"

Tyson looked confused, "Then what was all that about?"

"I'd never go out with him… apart from the fact that he's my brother, he not my type." She continued then muttered, "You are."

Tyson went red, "I'm so stupid."

This time it was Sam's turn to be confused, "huh?"

Tyson's ears twitched then he said, "Did you just say that I'm your type?" he asked.

Sam's eyes widen in shock. _Did I just say that out loud! Shit, shit, Shit! Quick Sam think of something!_ she thought. "Uh… n-no I uh…"

Tyson smirked, "Yes you did."

_Feck! How am I gonna get outta this one!_ Sam thought, she was almost panicking.

Tyson walked in front of Sam, who walked backwards. This continued until Sam hit the wall.

"And I have something to tell you, little lady." He said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Little lady? Man, you've definitely spent too much time with your grandpa." She chuckled.

Tyson smirked wider and cupped Sam's face with his hand while brushing her hair back with the other.

Sam gulped, "W-what are you d-doing?"

Tyson pecked Sam on the mouth, "You're my type too." He said before making his way back to his room

Sam blinked a couple of times before thinking _did that just happen?_ _Or did I imagine it?_ she stood there like a statue.

Tyson turned back to look at her. "You can walk you know, it ain't forbidden."

Sam gradually turned her head to look at him but as she was still in shock all she could mange to say was "I-I-I…"

As Tyson started to walk back to her Sam thought _damn it! Why won't my mouth obey my brain!_

When Tyson reaches her he places both hands either side of Sam and leans forward blocking off all escapes.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

Sam's breath quickens at what Tyson is doing, she gulped. _For fucks sake girl say something!_

"The kiss, did you like it?" Tyson asked

"Y-y-y-I-I-I…"

_Oh yeah…_ she mentally rolled her eyes _real intelligent._

Tyson smirked, "Maybe you need a reminder." He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulls her closer, meeting his lips with hers.

Sam is even more shocked at this turn of events but then slowly melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and started to kiss back. Fireworks began to explode in her head as the kiss deepened. Tyson ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she willingly gave, he moaned as he explored her mouth. Sam's hands roamed his back and goes under his shirt, Tyson smirks and his hands trailed down to her hips. They break apart soon after due to lack of air.

"Tyson…" Sam said a tad breathless.

"Yeah?"

She smiled, "T-that was a-amazing."

Tyson smiled, "Just like you." He said.

Sam blushed, "Thanks." She whispered.

He smiled again.

"No need to say thanks."

"How come you always manage to hear what I don't want you to?" she asked with a slight smile.

Tyson smirked, "It's my gift." He said and kissed her again.

Sam broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Really." She said sarcastically.

"Really."

She raised an eyebrow then broke from his hold and walked towards the kitchen.

-------

"How are you feeling, Sarah?" Sam asked as they all sat at dinner

Sarah opened her mouth to answer but then her mobile rang, she took out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Mum? Mum! Slow down!" she then paled at what she heard next and said in a shaky voice, "What?"

Sam looked curious and worried at the same time, then whispered, "Oh no."

"Oh no." Sarah said as she leaned on her hand, "Are you sure?" she closed her eyes and sighed, she was close to tears. "Carter."

Sam now looked seriously worried.

"Alright, I'll be there mum, don't worry." Tears fell as she hung up, she then burst into tears.

"Sarah?" Sam said worriedly.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BORIS, I WILL KILL HIM!" Sarah suddenly shouted and walked hurriedly towards the front door.

Sam looked extremely shocked at Sarah's outburst and jumped back a little.

"What kind of man shoots an eight year old in the knee!" she said as she slammed the door closed.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted upon hearing what Sarah said.

"Shit." Tyson said.

Sam growled, "Oh that man is **_so_** gonna get it when I see him! Bastard!" she said as she thumped the table.

"If Sarah doesn't finish him off first." Tyson said bitterly.

Kai looked between Tyson and Sam then at the door Sarah went through a couple of moments ago.

Sam got up and walked out growling.

"Poor kid! Stupid idiotic bastard! How the fuck could anyone do such a mean and nasty thing!"

"It's Boris, he would." Tyson said.

Sam didn't hear him, her fists shake down by her side as she walked toward the front door. "I'm going for a walk!" she said hurriedly and angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

Tyson sighed, "Poor Sarah, poor Carter."

"Tyson." Kai suddenly said seriously.

"Yeah?" turning to him.

"You better go after her, unless you want a dead girlfriend."

Tyson turned pale then rushed to the door while shouting back at Kai, "What about you?" then slams door shut and runs after Sam.

--------

Sarah ran into Carter's hospital room, but stopped short at seeing his frail form hooked up to life support, mask on his face. Tears well up in her eyes and she bites her lip as she walks over to him.

"Oh Carter, I'm so sorry." She said as she brushes his hair with her hand.

Carter blinked when he heard his sister's voice.

"Don't be." He said.

Sarah gave him a sad smile, "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"It stings, but I'll be alright." He then sees someone behind her and whispers, "Is that Kai behind you?"

Sarah looked confused, "Huh?"

Kai looked down at Carter then up to Sarah.

"Kai. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she held Carter's hand.

"I came to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't do anything stupid like go after _him_." Kai said.

"For as long as I can remember he always has been the one to come after _me_." Sarah retorted.

Kai didn't reply.

"I have to go check something with mum. I'll be back." She said walking out the room.

Carter lay in bed until Sarah disappeared then bolted up, pulled off his mask and grins slyly at Kai. "You like my sister, don't you?"

Kai looked a tad surprised at what Carter had just said.

"You do, I can tell." Carter said.

Kai folded his arms, "Really." He said sounding uninterested.

Carter nodded. "Yep. She can be blind sometimes, but I saw the way you looked at her."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And what look would that be?" he asked sarcastically.

Carter held up a mirror and said, "Think of her and see for yourself."

"Fine."

Kai looked in the mirror while thinking of Sarah. He was surprised to an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

Carter grinned and put down the mirror.

"See? I think she would've noticed, if Boris hadn't made her so scared."

"Hn." Kai said as he looked away.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna tell no one. But Sarah… she's in whole lotta trouble you know. She keeps on protecting people so… she's gonna end up killing herself… she'd die for those she loves, coz she always says that love is stronger than death… and I don't wanna lose my sister."

Kai looked back at Carter with an almost worried look.

Carter's eyes were watering slightly.

"I don't know she could put up with him for so long. You know Boris took her to some Abbey place before I was born? Then mum took her back, but I remember that Boris kept on coming after her. He tried to take me once, but Sarah socked him for it. His nose broke and it was bleeding and stuff… and she nearly died that day coz she tried to protect me."

Kai looked slightly amazed. _She went to the Abbey?_

Carter's eyes widen then said, "Sis alert!" before bolting back down.

Kai turned round.

"I saw that, Carter." Sarah said in a bored tone.

Carter opened an eye, "Bugga!"

Kai stared at Sarah.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked as she looked back at him.

Kai shook his head and looked away just in time before a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright then." She walked over to Carter " You didn't give Kai a hard time, did you?"

Carter grinned, "Ask him."

Sarah smirked, "I gotta better idea." She started to tickle Carter.

Carter laughed and squealed, "Stop! Stop!"

Sarah chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Night Squirt. You get your sleep and do what the docs say, k?"

Carter smiled cutely, "K."

She kissed his forehead, "I'm so glad you're gonna be okay."

"Me too! Night Sarah, night Kai." Carter said.

Sarah waved as she exited.

"Coming, Kai?"

Kai nodded and followed.

On there way out Sarah glanced at Kai and asked, "How much did Carter tell you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I know my brother, Kai. He told you something, if not everything." She stated.

"That you would do anything to protect the ones you love… even die." He said muttering the last part.

Sarah stared at Kai. "True. Love is stronger than death. I ain't afraid to die for those I care about."

_If she was at the Abbey, why don't I remember her?_ Kai wondered.

"That's why I kept pushing myself through that damned Abbey, and I always have nightmares about who I left behind." She muttered as she brushed a tear away angrily. "Poor guy."

Kai listened interestedly.

"I miss him so much. I always remember that he wore those fin marks… like yours."

Kai stopped. _Wait… could she be…_ he thought.

Sarah also stopped and looked closer at Kai.

"To be honest, you look just like him."

_Could it possibly be?_ Kai wondered.


	4. Remembering

**Title: Complex Relationships  
****By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 4 – Remembering.

"Sarah Lees?"

"Yep." Sarah's eyes widen, "Kai… Hiwatari."

Kai nodded.

Sarah stood there for a moment shocked then she suddenly hugged Kai tightly but not too tightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked a tad confused.

"For leaving you in that damned hell! I was so angry at my mother for taking me! Would you believe that I begged her to give me back to Boris, just to be with you again?"

Kai now looked shocked, "Y-you wanted to go back?"

Sarah looked back at Kai, "To be with you, yes." She smiled and traced Kai's fin-marks with a fingertip, just like she used to in the Abbey. "Does this feel familiar?" she asked.

Kai nodded then reached up to hold her hand.

"What is it, Phoenix?" Sarah asked.

Kai gave a small chuckle, "There's something I haven't been called in a while."

Sarah laughed, "Brings back memories, huh?"

Kai nodded again.

Sarah bit her lip, "Like always, I wish you would say something. Your silence always made me nervous."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What? It did!"

Kai gave a small smile.

"Yay, I made you smile, a rare thing."

Kai gave a small chuckle.

"We'd better look your friend." He suddenly said.

Sarah looked a tad confused, "Huh?"

"She ran out the house angry as hell not long after you did, saying she wanted to 'go for a walk'." Kai explained.

Sarah sighed. "Oh dear. I keep on telling her that I can look after myself, but she doesn't listen, obviously."

"Obviously."

"And that is suppose to mean?"

Kai gave a small smirk and walked off.

Sarah walked after Kai.

"Oi! I asked you a question you know, or are you voluntarily deaf?"

Kai kept on walking.

"Hey, Kai. Wait up! Please?"

Kai slowed down a little, "Then hurry up."

Sarah stepped next to Kai and poked her tongue out at him, "I did."

-------

Sam walked round still fuming at the day's news and mumbling unhearable things. When she heard "Sam, what is it?" she turned round surprised and saw Tyson behind her.

"Sam?"

"How the hell did you know where I was?" Sam asked half surprised half annoyed.

"I followed you because I was worried." He said.

"It's not me you should be worried about." Sam muttered as she looked away.

Tyson firmly took hold of Sam's shoulders and turns her to face him.

"Don't let me hear that ever again, Sam."

Sam had a look on her face that said 'do you think I really care?' but it was also mixed with surprise and confusion.

"I care about you and love you a lot. So of course I would be worried about you." Tyson said.

"Hn." Was all Sam said as she looked down at the ground then away from him.

Tyson tilted Sam's chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"Look at me, so you know that I mean it."

Sam gradually looked at Tyson and saw that he meant what he said but then turns away again unable to look at him any longer. Her eyes then widen in shock and she whispers, "What the hell does he want?" _Oh no, not again, not now_.

Tyson looked confused at what Sam had just whispered, "What?"

Sam looked back at Tyson, her eyes showing extreme worry. She gave him a nervous smile. "N-nothing, come on let's get out of h-here."

"No. What is it? Who's bothering you?" Tyson asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Who is it, Sam?" Tyson pressed.

"Let's just get out of here." Sam said in an ordering like tone.

Tyson looked confused then said, "Alright."

Sam gave a worried smile. "Thanks." She said quietly. She looked back as they walked off and saw a smug smirk on their face. _You're not gonna win this time, so don't even try._

Tyson looked back at the person Sam was looking at.

"And what do you want?"

The person smirked and walked over to them, "Sam."

"Hey, back off buddy!" Tyson warned.

Sam froze at the sound of the voice then growled and turned round.

"What the hell do you want!"

Tyson stood protectively in front of Sam, "I said, what do you want!"

The person ignored Tyson and said to Sam, "It's been a while."

"Not long enough I'd say." Sam said back.

The person chuckled, "Awww you missed me. How sweet." He said sarcastically.

"Sam, who is this creep?" Tyson asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Sam stepped out from behind Tyson.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" her voice quivered slightly.

"It's fun." The person replied.

Sam growled, "I should've listened to my mother and brother and stayed away from you!"

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Tyson said as he punched the guy in the face. "Leave Sam alone!"

Sam gasped, "Tyson! No!"

"Sam, this guy treats you like you're his toy, and I won't take that."

The person growled. "You'll regret that." He turned to run off but before he did he said, "I'll be back, Sam. Just you wait!"

Sam sighed and began to walk away.

"COME BACK AND BOTHER SAM AGAIN AND I WILL BURY YOU SO FAR INTO THE GROUND THAT THE HEAT FROM THE EARTH'S CORE WILL INCINERATE YOUR SORRY ASS!" Tyson shouted at him. He then turned to Sam, "Sam, who is that freak?"

"He's no one, Tyson." she answered "No one." She added quietly.

"If he harms you again, then I will not be responsible for my actions." Tyson said seriously as he headed towards the house.

Sam looked at Tyson, "Please Tyson…" she pleaded "Don't… I'm not worth it." She said as she shook her head.

Tyson stopped and looked back at Sam.

"Sam, I love you far too much for a creep to hurt you. You're worth the world to me."

"He won't hurt me. He just wants to see me miserable the rest of my sorry life." Sam's voice began to quiver and a tear fell down her face.

Tyson brushed her tear away, "I won't let that happen to you."

She sighed, "I really wish I'd paid attention to what my family was telling me.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sam said sadly. She sighed again and continued on walking. _Why won't he leave me alone? It's not fair._ "It's just not fair." She whispered.

"What's not fair?" Tyson asked.

Sam looked over at him, "Hm?"

"What's not fair?" he repeated.

"I didn't say anything." Sam said not realising she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Yes you did, and you'll tell me what's bothering you when you're ready."

Sam gave a worried smile _maybe. That's if you'll still be with me after what **he's** done._

------

Sarah walked up to the front door but suddenly turned round and bumped into Kai.

"Watch it."

Sarah smiled and reached up with a hand to trace the fin marks again.

"You know, despite your cold ways, you still made me smile." She said then ran her thumb down Kai's lips and gave him a quick kiss. "That's why I really like you." She turned to open the door.

Kai blinked a couple of times before a small smile appeared, he then walked in after her.

Sarah turned to see Kai smile. "Somehow, I always made you smile. I don't know how I did it, but I did."

Kai gave a tiny chuckle.

Sarah smiled and tilted her head to the side, "What's so funny?"

Kai walked up to her.

"You're right. You always did know how to make me smile even through the darkest days." He said a little seductively.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" her voice also being a little seductive.

Kai nods and slowly puts his arms around her pulling her closer.

"That's what I've always liked about you."

Sarah placed her hands on Kai's muscular chest. "Never knew that."

"Now you do." Kai said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Sarah smiled and kissed him back. "Mm-hm."

Sarah slowly trailed her hands down Kai's chest and then under his shirt, running her hands over his skin.

Just then the front door opens and Sam and Tyson walk in.

"Oh!" as Sam sees Kai and Sarah kissing "Oops! I… uh… I'll just be upstairs if anyone needs me… us, k?" as she pushes Tyson towards the stairs.

Kai ignored the so-called 'interruption' and started to run his hands under the back of Sarah's shirt. To which Sarah moaned "Kai…" she then took her hands out from under his shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. Kai gave a small smirkish smile to which Sarah smirk back as she slowly pulled his shirt down his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Then started to place butterfly kisses on Kai's neck making him gasp. She smirks again and her lips trailed to his shoulders.

-----

Sam walked into her room mumbling as she went. "Will you still be with me after what he does or will you leave me just like the others?"

Tyson followed Sam into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Meaning?"

Sam turned round, "Huh?" she forgot that Tyson was following her.

"Sam, please tell me what's going on. To have a relationship, there can't be any dark secrets. And that guy looked pretty whacked, so please tell me what's going on." Tyson said.

Sam sighed and looked down at the ground before making her way over to the window. "He just wants to see me unhappy that's all."

"Who is this guy, your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Hm. Worse than that." She shook her head as she looked out the window. "I shouldn't let him bring me down so easily. So what shall we do while Kai and Sarah are um… busy." She asked changing the subject.

Tyson went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's up to you. What do you wanna play?"

Sam gave a small chuckle, "Hmmm, now there's a good question." She said a tad teasingly.

Tyson kissed Sam's neck, "Well I can think of one game."

Sam smiled and looked at him. "I bet you can." As a small grin made it's way onto her face.

Tyson pulled her closer "Wanna play?" he asked with a seductive smirk.

Sam pretended to think about it. "Hmmm… I dunno." She teased.

Tyson pouted, "Please? I'll play nice. If you want to." He smirked.

Sam laughed, turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tyson let his hands wander underneath her shirt as he kissed her passionately. He then walked them towards Sam's bed holding tightly onto her waist. Sam smiled into the kiss when she saw where they were headed and fell onto the bed with Tyson on top of her. A second or two later they broke the kiss due to lack of air.

"Y-you know… I-I might actually like this g-game." She said trying to get her breath back as she looked at him.

Tyson smirked, "Me too." And kissed Sam again.

As Sam kissed back she moved her hands from Tyson's neck down to his waist then slid her hands underneath the back of his top. Tyson moaned and Sam chuckled a little then continued with her 'hand movements' that was until Tyson tickled her stomach. Sam giggled and broke the kiss, hitting him playfully as she looked at him.

"Hey you, no tickling."

Tyson smirked once again, "Says who?" as he continued to tickle her.

Sam's giggles turned into laughter, "S-says m-me." She managed to get out.

"Really?" as he continued.

Sam laughed even harder, "Y-yes! T-Tyson! S-stop!"


	5. Watch Where You're Going!

**Title: Complex Relationships**

By: Seiryu and Suzaku 

Chapter 5 – Watch Where You're Going!

Tyson sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

Sam sighed and relaxed a little after all the tickling Tyson did to her.

"You…" she said poking him "Are a very cheeky person." A small smile crept onto her face.

Tyson smirked, "I know." And went down to kiss Sam again who gladly kissed back.

Tyson licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, Sam smiled and let him in. as Tyson explored her mouth Sam moaned which made Tyson chuckle.

Sam broke the kiss and looked at him, "What's so funny?"

Once again Tyson smirked, "Nothing."

He went to kiss her again but she pulled back and placed a finger against his lips.

"Nu uh. First you're telling me why you were chuckling." She said.

"Because being near you makes me happy." He answered kissing her again.

Sam raised an eyebrow then got a mischievous look in her eyes. She flipped them both over, "I wonder if I'm the only one who's ticklish." Then started to tickle Tyson.

-----

Sarah stopped kissing Kai's neck, wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked seductively.

"What the matter? Don't know how to play?" she asked in a sexy voice.

Kai gave a small chuckle to which Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it that amuses you so, may I ask?"

Kai put his arms around Sarah's waist and went to kiss her again. Sarah wrapped an arm around Kai's bare shoulders and placed the other hand on the back of his head, as she buried her fingers into his hair. Suddenly she pulls away and stepped out of Kai's embrace.

Kai raised an eyebrow and Sarah gave him a cheeky smile.

"Why were you chuckling? Hmmm?"

Kai shrugged, "Felt like it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Oh you did, did you?"

Kai nodded. Sarah's lip quivered as she tried not to smile but soon she couldn't help herself and smiled.

"You're so funny sometimes, you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Really."

Sarah gave Kai an innocent look, "Would this face lie to you?"

Kai pretended to think. "Could do."

"Have to say you just might be on to something there." She said as she also pretended to think then gave Kai a swift kiss.

Kai though grabbed onto her waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Sarah stood on her tiptoes as the kiss then deepened and mumbled something against Kai's lips.

She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck but then suddenly pulled out of the kiss.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you did, it's that slash on my stomach. I-I think it's reopened. Better go and fix it." She explains then walks upstairs to the bathroom.

Kai picked up his shirt and slipped it back on while he followed her.

Sarah walked into the bathroom, unaware that Kai followed her. Got out the first aid kit, took off her top and took off the bandage.

"Oh damn. That man sure knows how to do damage."

"I know." Kai said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Sarah looked up suddenly and blushed a little as she remembered that she's in her bra. Kai also realised and a small blush also appeared.

She gave a nervous chuckle as she started to clean up. She finished quickly and put the kit away.

"Um, didn't know you that you were going to follow me." She muttered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh…"

They then heard laughter coming from Sam's room and suddenly Sam bursts out running.

"Oh… hi… Kai." Sam said a tad nervously as well as surprised. She starts to walk backwards, "I… uh…" she looked nervously back at her door as she continued to walk backwards.

But she forgot all about the stairs and just as she was about to say something she falls down them. Kai tried to grab onto her but missed, Sam lay at the bottom of the stairs in an unconscious state.

Sarah quickly pulled her top back on and ran down the stairs.

"Sam!"

"Tyson! You better get out here!" Kai shouts to him before following Sarah down the stairs.

Tyson came out of Sam's room, went over to the stairs and saw Sam lying at the bottom of them. "Fuck!" as he goes down the stairs.

Sarah sat Sam up, "What the hell happened? Does the girl not know how to look?"

Kai checked Sam's pulse, "She's still alive."

Sarah breathed out in relief. "Thank god. Now what?"

Tyson sighed and took Sam to sofa.

"She needs to get checked out." Kai said.

Sarah nodded, "Right." And went over to the phone.

-----

Sarah looked at Sam's unconscious form nervously from outside the hospital room.

"I hope she's going to be okay." She watched Tyson hold Sam's hand.

"She'll be fine." Kai said.

Sarah looked at him and gave a small smile, he gave her a smile back. She then leaned on Kai's shoulder and sighed, staring back at Sam and Tyson.

-----

Tyson looked down at Sam's unconscious form as he rubbed his fingers back and forth over her hand.

"I wish you would wake up, you're scaring me." He said quietly.

But Sam's eyes remained closed and she made no movement.

"Sam." Tyson whispered.

Still nothing, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

-----

"Where is she? What happened?" a panicky voice said.

Sarah stopped leaning on Kai's shoulder and faced the person.

"Stuart! What the hell are you doing here!" she said angrily.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here!" he retorted.

"Being in a place where you're not wanted! Bugger off!"

Stuart growled, "I'm here to see Sam. She needs me! So why don't you go away and leave the two of us alone!"

"Look Stuart. Sam has clearly moved on. It was over three years ago! She ain't ya wife anymore and she doesn't want you back! So why are you still here! Why are you still messing with her life? Why are you screwing with her chances to move on! And she needs you like a hole in the head! As you can see, she already has who she need by her side!" Sarah said.

Stuart looked into Sam's room and saw Tyson at Sam's bedside.

"What the hell is _he_ doing there! I should be the one at her side not him!"

He put his hand on the handle ready to open the door when Sarah came up behind him and punched him in the ribcage.

"Fuck off arsehole!" as she pushed him away from the door and blocked it.

Stuart held his ribcage, glared and growled at her, "This isn't over, Sarah. I'll be back! And Sam will be mine!"

Sarah growled, "Come back then! Better yet, bring it! Right now! So I can cause you as much pain as you caused Sam!"

Stuart gave a low growl and walked off muttering to himself.

"That's right, keep walking!" she said. "You keep on walking arsehole, if you know what's good for you." She then looked at Kai and smiled, "So… yes."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Sarah sighed.

"You really don't wanna know, but I'll tell you anyway… you see, when Sam was nineteen she met _that_ arsehole and married him, despite her family's disapproval and mine. She soon divorced him and he won't get over her. He keeps on interfering with her life."

Kai nodded.

Sarah shook her head, "I've lost count of how many times I've told Sam to get a restraining order out on him." As she stepped away from the door.

"I take it she won't." Kai said.

Sarah again shook her head as she gave a sad smile.

"She says the same thing to me about Boris and that shuts me up. We won't do it for the same reasons."

"Which is?"

Sarah gave a grim smile, "What goes on with Boris is just between him and me. I refuse to get anyone else involved, as this is my fight. I'm sure Sam feels the same about Stuart. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Kai nodded and Sarah walked back over to him then looked back over at Tyson and Sam again.

-----

Inside the room Sam began to mutter, "No, no, please just leave me be." Her eyes still closed.

Tyson squeezed her hand. "Sam?"

"Please… I d…" she muttered again.

"Sam, please wake up! It's me!" Tyson said.

"Nooooo!" she muttered once more although it sounded more panicky.

Tyson gently shook her, "Sam, wake up!"

Sam stopped muttering and remained still, Tyson sighed and returned to holding her hand.

DREAM SEQUENCE

She gradually opened her eyes and looked around.

"What am I doing in hospital? Where is everyone?"

"I told you… I'd never let you go and now you're all mine…" a voice said.

She turned to the direction of the voice and saw Stuart standing by the window.

"What the hell do you want! I told you to leave me alone!"

Stuart walked over to her an evil grin on his face and pushed her down on the bed.

"You."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Sam whimpered then muttered, "Tyson."

"I'm right here, Sam, right here." Tyson said as he squeezed her hand.

"What did you do to…"

Tyson looked confused _what did I do to who? What's she talking about?_

"No, please… no say you didn't… no!" she muttered then shouted, "TYSON!"


	6. Unwelcome Visitors

**Title: Complex Relationships  
****By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 6 – Unwelcome Visitors.

Tyson shook Sam gently, "Sam, Sam! Wake up! I'm right here!"

Sam started to whimper and a tear fell down her cheek.

"He's gone… please… no." she whispered then she fell silent.

Tyson wiped Sam's tear away and whispered, "No, Sam, I'll never go away. Never."

The doctor walked in a few moments later.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please step outside for a moment while I tend to the patient?"

Tyson gave a nod and left. Sarah gave him a concerned look as he walked out.

"Gee, what was all that about?" she asked.

Tyson shook his head, "I dunno, Sam was saying stuff in her sleep. It didn't make much sense."

"Like?" Kai said.

Tyson ran a hand though his bangs.

"Something about telling someone to leave her alone, it just didn't make sense."

Sarah looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow, Kai gave her nod thinking the same thing she was.

Sarah then smiled encouragingly at Tyson, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around soon."

Tyson smiled back and soon after the doctor came out of Sam's room.

"How is she?" she asked him.

The doctor sighed before he said, "It's not too serious, but Miss Stevens needs to stay here overnight I'm afraid."

"Oh." Sarah said.

Tyson looked back at Sam through the window.

"Guess the only thing we can do is go home for now and come back later." She said. "Are you coming?" she asked Tyson.

Tyson shook his head, "Nah, you guys go without me. I wanna be here for Sam when she wakes up."

"Alright."

Kai gave a nod and headed out.

"Let us know if anything goes on, alright?" Sarah said.

Tyson nodded and went back into Sam's room.

Sarah turned round and ran after Kai. When she caught up to him she jumped up, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Well, thanks for waiting."

Kai shrugged.

She then looked away and folded her arms across her chest, "Whatever." As they walk home Sarah looks up at the sky. "Beautiful night." she said.

Kai gave a nod.

She looked over at Kai and smiled, "And a quiet one as well it seems."

Kai looked over at her and she smiled, she then looked away as they continued to walk. Kai walked quietly beside her.

Suddenly a sinister chuckle is heard from behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Sarah froze upon hearing the voice, she turned round and growled softly.

Boris stepped out from the shadows, "My great-niece, so nice to see you again. And… Kai? My, this is a pleasant surprise." He said in a mocking tone.

Sarah's hand curled into fists, "What do you want!"

Kai growled.

Boris snarled, "Don't be foolish girl, you know full well what I want."

Sarah stepped in front of Kai, "And you ain't going to get it!"

"Hn. We'll see now, won't we? After all you know what happened to your brother, it makes me wonder who should be next." As he looks over in Kai's direction.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Kai's waist.

"Get out of here! Before I make you!" she growled angrily at Boris.

"No." he answered her while still looking at Boris.

Boris raised an eyebrow, "No what, Kai?"

Sarah turned her head sideways, "Please Kai, don't." but Kai didn't hear her.

Boris chuckled, "Listen to your girlfriend, Kai. I strongly suggest it."

Sarah looked back over at Boris and glared at him.  
"Get lost! I'll deal with you later!"

Boris snarled, "Mark my words girl, you'll regret defying me!" he then turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Sarah sighed and stepped away from Kai muttering, "Arsehole." She sighed once more and started back towards the house.

Kai started also back walking along side her. She glanced sideways at him and muttered, "Sorry."

"For what?" Kai asked.

"About him showing his face." She muttered again.

"Don't worry about it." Kai said also muttering.

"I worry about it alright. Everyday damned day of my life!"

Sarah unlocked the front door and walked in, Kai right behind her. She remembered what happened an hour or so before and giggled, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at her.

She looked over at Kai and shook her head. "Just thinking about what happened before an hour or so between us in this very room."

A small smile appeared on Kai's face as he also remembered.

"I'm guessing from the smile on your face that you're remembering the same thing."

Kai doesn't say anything and Sarah smirked seductively at him.

"I'll take it your silence means that I was right." She then turned and walked up the stairs.

Kai followed her up the stairs but went to his own room instead of following Sarah into hers. Sarah ran into Kai's room and quickly kissed him on the lips, "Good night!" and walked back to her room.

It was the middle of the night when Sarah heard a knock on the front door. She got up and went down to answer the door. "Who could that be?" she wondered.

She opened the door and gasped as Boris grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. He snarled and pushed his hand into her neck.

Sarah glared and choked, "What are you doing here!" being both surprised and annoyed.

Boris growled, "I said that I would be back."

Sarah coughed, "You… have no right…to come up to… my house in… the middle of the night…uninvited! Now get out!… before I call the pol…ice!" she choked out.

Boris growled again and pushed harder into Sarah's neck.

"That's right girl, keep talking. You'll soon die, and then no one will be in my… WAY!" as he pushed even harder into Sarah's neck.

Tears form in Sarah's eyes as she gasped.

Upstairs Kai awoke after hearing unusual noises coming from downstairs, he got up and decided to investigate. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he growled at the scene before him. "Get off her, Boris!"

Boris turned to face Kai, "No, I think I'll just continue. Not far to go now, see?" he began to push as hard as he could into Sarah's throat.

Sarah's mouth opened but no sound came out and her eyes started to roll back slightly. Seeing this Kai walked up to Boris and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out him. Boris hissed and staggered backwards, dropping Sarah to the ground. Sarah then inhaled deeply and shuffled back up against the wall. Kai stood protectively in front of her.

Boris stood up and glared at Kai, "You will pay for that, boy! Starting with her!" he said as he pointed to Sarah. He then walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sarah breathed deeply, "Oh god." She said as she touched her throat, which now had a red mark on it thanks to Boris.

She was trembling as Kai turned and crouched next to her, a tad look of worry in his eyes.

Sarah looked up at Kai and whispered, "Thank you." She was still shaking slightly. Gradually she got up leaning against the wall for support, quickly wiping the tears away as they fell. "I'm such an idiot." She mumbled.

Kai shook his head, "No you're not."

Sarah scoffed.

"Thanks, but that's not true." She hugged Kai before walking slowly up the stairs.

Kai followed her making sure she was okay. Sarah shuddered slightly, Kai caught her as she fell backwards. She looked in his eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before standing up and walking again, Kai began to follow her again. Sarah stopped at the top of the stairs and placed a hand over the red mark on her throat, she turned to face Kai.

"You know, for a minute, you had me scared then. By the look on your face, I thought you were going to murder Boris." She said.

Kai doesn't reply. Sarah shivered and thought. _His silence always scares me._

"You weren't going to, were you?" after receiving no reply again "Kai?"

"No." Kai finally said.

Sarah sighed, "Good, coz that's my job." She moved her hand down to her side, where Boris had first stabbed her. She shivered as the memory replayed in her mind.

Kai walked off back to his room.

Sarah watched him and whispered, "Good night. I love you." And walked off towards her own room.

A couple of days later Sarah walked into the kitchen, her mobile up against her ear.

"Yes, I will be there."

"Yes Carter, I promise you that I will be there." She continued exasperatedly.

"Carter! I said that I would be there! Okay! Good bye! Go bug mum now!" she said as she hung up. She put her mobile in her pocket and muttered, "Brothers."

She then walked towards the front door yelling out, "To all residents of the house! I'm going to see Sam now! Bye!"

-----

Sarah walked into Sam's hospital room only to see Tyson and Sam kissing.

"Oh god! Is there no sign to put up to warn me that a make out session is in place?"

Sam broke off the kiss at the sound of the voice, she looked over at the door.

"Sarah!" she said in surprise then her surprise turned into embarrassment "Uh…hi."

Sarah grinned.

"Well, it's good to see that someone's feeling better."

Sam blushed her face turning a pinky red.

Sarah sat in a nearby chair, "You know, this guy is a real keeper, Sam. He hasn't left your side for anything but food since you knocked yourself out."

Tyson turned a shade of red, "Quiet, Sarah."

Sam looked stunned.

"What? Can't a girl know that her boy cares about her?" Sarah said looking innocent.

"Sam knows that I care about her. Don't you, Sam?" Tyson said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sam was still too stunned to speak and hesitantly nods her head in agreement.

Sarah grinned again, "Oh! I wish I had a camera right now! You two look so cute!"

Sam turned a light shade of pink. "Sarah!"

Tyson grabbed one of Sam's pillows and threw it at Sarah.

"Shut up!"

Sam giggled at what Tyson just said.

Sarah also giggled and threw the pillow back at Tyson.

"Look! You even finished each others sentences!" she teased.

"Hey! Would you stop already!" Sam complained as her face started to turn red again from Sarah's last comment.

Tyson put the pillow back and grinned.

"Yeah, stop it. You're upsetting Sam."

Sarah giggled again, "Sorry guys, just had to tease someone. Carter called me about ten times this morning making sure that I'd be at his 'big' game tonight. And Kai is…well Kai." She said, "Which is quiet."

Sam chuckled, "Awww, does poor Sarah have no one to talk to?" she teased.

"Can't believe you like that guy, Sarah. He's so cold."

"I know but he has his reasons." Answering Tyson. She sighed before answering Sam, "Yeah, but that's why I came here! To talk to you people. Or should I say lovebirds?" she batted her eyelashes at the two of them.

"Har har, very funny."

Tyson wrapped his arms around Sam, "Shut up." Looking over at Sarah.

Sarah laughed, "Well I gotta get going soon. When are they gonna let you out Sam? Anytime today?" she asked.

"Let's hope… I seriously wanna get outta this place! It creeps me out!" she replied.

Sarah laughed again, "Should I check with the Doc?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "If you don't mind, deary."

Sarah nodded, "Alright." She walks out in search of the doctor. "Hey, Doc!" as said as she spots him. "Is Miss Stevens allowed out anytime soon?"

The doctor looked at the papers in his hand.

"Miss Stevens, Miss Stevens. Ah! Yes, she can leave now if she wishes, as long as she signs some papers at the desk before leaving."

Sarah grinned, "Cool." And walked back to Tyson and Sam telling them the good news.

"Hey! That's good!" Tyson said.

"Whoo hoo! Freedom!" Sam said half excitedly.

Sarah laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Joy to the world. Sam is free!"

As they all walked out of the hospital Sam inhaled the fresh air deeply.

"You have no idea how good it feels to get outta there!"

"Oh, I can guess! You shoulda seen Carter once his knee was okay. He was sooooo happy to play baseball again!" Sarah laughed.

Sam chuckled.

Tyson wrapped an arm around Sam.

"I gotta pretty good idea. Being in there watching my hair turn grey was no fun."

Sarah giggled and Sam laughed at Tyson's comment.

Tyson looked at them in confusion, "What? It wasn't any fun at all! You try watching the love of your life murmuring in her sleep!"

Sam suddenly looked shocked, "I was murmuring?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were. What was going on through your head anyway, Sam? You seemed to be in a freaky dream of some sort." Tyson said.

"W-what was I s-saying?" Sam asked suddenly a little nervous.

Sarah shuffled from foot to foot, "I think I better be going." And walked off in another direction.

"Things like 'no, just leave me be' and stuff like that." Tyson answered. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that creep now, would it?"

Sam now looked worriedly down at the ground, "Oh."

"Sam?" Tyson said hoping to get her to answer the question.

"L-lets get outta here." She said purposely avoiding the question as she walked off.

Tyson sighed, "Alright, but I wish that you would just tell me. I mean, what could be so bad about me knowing?"

"N-nothing. Nothing, there's nothing to know." her voice became a tad forceful and her fists clenched.

"You're lying." Tyson stated flatly. "And to me too."

Sam stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"I am not that dense, Sam. I can tell when something's bugging someone." He said "But then again, I don't have to know everything."

Sam spoke softly as she looked away from him, "It's nothing. At least, nothing I can't handle. I hope." Whispering the last part.

Tyson wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and pulled her in close.

"Alright. I know you'll tell me when the time is right."

_I don't think I ever will_. Sam thought sadly then broke out of Tyson's hold and walked off.

"Well look who finally woke up." A voice said sarcastically.

Tyson stepped in front of Sam, "I said, back off jackass!"

Sam looked over and growled. "What the hell do you want, Stuart!"

"It best be nothing to do with you, that's for sure." Tyson said.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how my favourite girl was doing." A smug smile appearing on his face.

"I am _NOT_ your girl!" Sam shouted "…At least not anymore." She whispered.

Tyson growled and clenched his fists, "That's right."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Sam said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I strongly suggest you leave. That is, if you wish to remain alive and in one piece." Tyson said a tad threateningly.

"Now what the fun in that?" Stuart chuckled talking to Sam and ignoring Tyson.

Sam growled at Stuart's answer.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Tyson said and punched him in the nose.

Sam gasped as she saw Tyson also slam Stuart in the stomach. She shook her head in disbelief. _This isn't happening! Please tell me this isn't happening!_ she thought and ran off.

9


	7. Time To Tell

**Title: Complex Relationships**

**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 7 – Time To Tell.

"Now leave Sam alone! It's very clear that she wants nothing to do with you! So back off!" Tyson then ran after Sam.

Stuart growled, "You'll pay for interfering!" he said after him as he walked away wincing a little.

Tyson tried to catch up with Sam, "Sam! Are you okay?"

But Sam kept running all the while thinking _why is this happening! He doesn't show up for two years then all of a sudden, bam he appears._

"Sam! Please stop!" Tyson shouted.

Sam never heard Tyson her thoughts occupying everything she did. _Gotta keep going, not safe… but then again, will I ever be?_

Tyson finally managed to catch up to her and he jumped in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders. Sam jumped at the sudden contact.

"Sam, please, what's wrong?"

"Let me go." She said as she tried to break from his hold.

"No! I care about you Sam, a great deal too. Now tell me what's going on. Now!" Tyson said a tad forcefully.

Sam stopped struggling and looked at him, her face clearly showing how shocked she was at that statement. "W-what?" she was barely able to speak.

Tyson looked at Sam with a deep caring showing clearly in his eyes.

"Please, Sam. I want to help you, not scare you away."

Sam looked sadly down at the ground, "You can't." she whispered "No-one can."

"At least tell me what's the deal with this guy. Why is he always in your face?"

"H-he's my hu-husband…" Sam answered as a tear fell to the ground.

Tyson blinked trying to process what Sam had just revealed. _Did I just hear her right?_ he wondered. "He's your…husband?" still trying to get over the shock.

Sam gave a solemn nod in reply.

"If he's your husband, then why is all of this, well… I'm confused!"

Sam sighed and gradually looked up at Tyson, tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She managed to break free from Tyson's hold and turned away from him.

"Like I said before… he just wants to see me unhappy." She said wiping away some of the tears that fell.

Tyson stared at Sam's back.

Sam shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Tyson." she said and began to slowly walk away.

Tyson sighed, "You shouldn't be."

Surprised by his answer Sam turned back round having a few tears still falling.

"What? Why?" her voice only just above a whisper.

"It's not your fault that he's such an arsehole. Didn't you divorce him or something?" Tyson said.

"Like that solved anything." She replied quietly as she looked away.

"Then why don't you stand up to him and tell him to fuck off?"

Sam looked angrily over at Tyson, "Don't you think I've tried that!" she hurriedly wipes the tears away from her face although she still had an angry almost pissed look.

Tyson looked down at the ground. "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to make you angry." He said in a soft voice.

Sam's face softens and she shook her head once again.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Tyson."

"Why should you be sorry? He's an arsehole." He said as he looked up.

Sam gave a slight chuckle at Tyson's comment.

"Perhaps if I met you when I was younger maybe I wouldn't of married him." She mumbled as she looked away. "Or even of met him."

Tyson took hold of her hand.

"Come on, let's go home. We'll worry about this later."

"Okay, and Tyson…" she said as she looked back at him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Sorry."

Tyson smiled, "For what?"

"Everything."

"I ain't. Well I ain't sorry for everything, as I'm quite happy that I met you."

Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Tyson smiled back, "No problem."

"I don't know how I've managed without you." She said slightly joking as a small smirkish smile appeared on her face.

Tyson smirked in a slight arrogant way.

"Oh, you were dying without me. So I just had to come to your rescue. Ah, the ladies these days, they just can't get enough of me."

Sam burst into laughter. "Yeah right, you wish!" she retorted.

"Well, I know that you can't."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and chuckled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Tyson grinned, "Come on, admit it Sam. You want me, you want me bad." He pulled her close, his face only inches away from hers.

Sam gave a small smirk.

"Hmmm… I'll have to think about that." She said playfully as she pretended to think.

"Oh, do you now?" Tyson said with a seductive smirk.

"Nope, sorry. You're wrong." She continued just as playfully as she tried not to laugh.

"Well I don't think so." He said as he placed his lips on Sam's.

Sam chuckled but Tyson ignored it and licked her bottom lip, asking her entrance Sam let him in and tried to suppress a moan as Tyson's tongue explored her mouth. Soon after they broke apart due to lack of air.

Tyson smirked, "I told you, you couldn't resist me." He said before walking back to the house.

Sam chuckled slightly as she said quietly to herself, "Oh you're _so_ gonna pay for that, Tyson." and started to follow him back.

-----

Later that day Sarah walked into the kitchen wearing jeans, a black top and denim jacket, Her long hair was up in a bun. "Well, see you all later. I better be going to Carter's game, he'd kill me if I was late."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, see ya."

"Yeah, have fun." Tyson added.

Sarah smiled, "I will. See ya Sam! And the rest of you!" as she ran out the door.

-----

Sarah cheered and whistled as Carter made a home run, winning the game for his team. "Yeah! Alright, Carter!" she ran down to where her brother was. "That was a great game."

Carter ran up to Sarah and hugged her, "We did it! We won the game! Did you see, did you see!"

Sarah laughed.

"Yes, I took photos." She looked up and suddenly stopped smiling. "Carter, go talk to some friends. I have to see to something."

Carter was too happy to see the change in his sister "Alright!" as he ran over to his teammates.

A few hours later, Carter was standing alone, wondering where his sister was. He gasped as he saw Boris walking away from some trees. Carter hid in the shadows, out of sight until he disappeared, then when the coast was clear he ran over to the trees and gasped for a second time. He saw Sarah lying unconscious on the ground, her hair out of its bun and spread around her, slightly wavy. In the moonlight Carter could see that she looked very pale and saw blood all over the grass.

"Oh no! Sarah, Sarah! Wake up!" he dropped down by his sister.

Sarah twitched, her eyes remained closed and she croaked softly, "Carter, tell Kai that… I-I… love him." She twitched again then became still.

Carter found Sarah's mobile and dialled her home number.

"You can tell him yourself, Sarah! You are not going to die!"

-----

Back at the house Tyson was sitting the closest to the phone, being too lazy to pick it up he pressed the speaker button. "Yeah?" he said. Suddenly Carter's panic filled voice echoed around the room.

"Guys, guys! I need help! It's Sarah! Boris showed up at the end of the game, but I didn't notice until I saw him leave hours after! And I found Sarah! And she doesn't look too good! She's so pale! I can see her blood everywhere! I don't even think she's breathing! I need help!" Carter sounded like he was in tears as he spoke.

Sam's eyes widened and she became extremely worried, "What!" she said in shock.

"Guys, she looks dead!" Carter suddenly said and upon hearing that Kai suddenly stormed out.

Sam shook her head quickly, "No, no, sh-she can't be! No!" she said as she started to panic.

"I called aunt Karyn, she's coming over at the field to pick me up but I need someone to call the hospital, Sarah's phone is about to cut out!" Carter explained.

"Alright, sit tight and wait for your aunt. We'll meet you at the hospital." Tyson said, at that Carter then hung up. Tyson then turned to Sam, "Okay, breathe." He said.

But Sam started ranting. "No Sarah, you gotta be okay! You can't die! Please! You can't die!" she was in full panic mode now.

"Sam, stop! Sarah needs your help! Kai has gone who knows where! So I'm going to call the hospital, you just calm down, please!" but Sam was too panicked to hear what Tyson was saying. Tyson pushed her onto the sofa, "SIT!" then continued to call the hospital.

But Sam only got back up again, she walked round, she paced and she also walked in circles all the while muttering to herself and getting more worked up by the minute.

-----

Back at the field Carter was standing out under a spotlight, waving one of those glow-sticks around, hoping that someone will see him. He looked down at his trousers they were smeared with his sister's blood. Tears began to form in his eyes, he jumped up and down "When's the damned ambulance gonna get here!" he ran back over to his sister. "Huh? What's this?" he pulled a piece of paper out of her loose fist. He unfolded the paper and saw it was written in Boris' scrawl-like writing. "_I told you that you would pay starting with her boy_." He read out loud. "What does that mean? Must be for Kai." Just then he heard his name called "Carter." He turned around and saw…

"Kai!"

"Where is she?"

Carter stepped aside and pointed, "Th-there."

Kai hurriedly walked over to her. Carter turned back to his sister, "Sarah." He whispered.

-----

At the hospital everyone sat and waited outside Sarah's room waiting for the doctor to come out.

"How is she? Is my niece going to be okay?" Karyn asked when the doctor finally came out.

"Your niece has gone through a terrible ordeal. She's lost a lot of blood, and there's evidence of recent attacks. But, she's going to be okay. You may see her, but one at a time." The doctor answered then left.

"Well, I'll see her tomorrow. Come on Carter, I better take you back to your mother." Karyn said.

"Okay… wait! Kai, I forgot! I found this in Sarah's hand, I think it's for you." He gave Kai the note before walking away with his aunt.

Tyson glanced over at Kai.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious who's going to see Sarah first."

Upon reading the note Carter gave him Kai gave a small growl then walked into Sarah's room. He saw her lying on the bed, a blood drip connected to her arm and gave a downhearted sigh. Sarah twitched and groaned in her sleep, Kai walked over to her and placed a hand on top of hers then looked at her face.

Sarah opened her eyes halfway and looked at Kai.

"Kai." She croaked.

"Here, Sarah."

She gave him a weak smile, "Um… Carter didn't tell you what I think he told you, did he?" she asked in a soft voice.

"That this is Boris' fault." He said bitterly.

Sarah intertwined her fingers with Kai's. "Not what I thought, which, well, never mind."

Kai raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Sarah smiled again, "I'll tell you… one day."

Kai looked a tad confused then nodded.

Sarah shuddered and closed her eyes.

"You know… for a moment… I was really scared… you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you again. And leaving you, before telling you what you need to hear, well... I'd wonder if you'd ever find out..." she gave a small chuckle "Carter was the smart one. He said that I could tell you myself."

Kai looked a tad surprised.

Sarah sighed and opened her eyes, "I… I love you."

A small smile appeared on Kai's face.

"There, said it. Now you know. Hey, you're smiling. Is that a good sign?"

"Yeah… it is."

Sarah smiled and gradually sat up, she then threw her arms around Kai's waist and hugged him tightly. Kai returned her hug. She tilted her head up to look into Kai's eyes as he looked down at her. She then smiled and leaned up placing a soft kiss on Kai's lips. Kai began to kiss her back, Sarah moaned softly as the kiss deepened and shortly pulled back due to lack of air.

She smiled up at Kai, "I almost forgot that you were a good kisser."

Kai gave her a smirkish smile.

"Now how could you forget that." He said rhetorically.

"I don't know, I guess I just need to be reminded."

"Then let me make sure you don't forget again."

Sarah smiled up at Kai once again, "Go on then."

Kai leaned down to her and she leaned up to meet him. She smiled as they kissed and licked Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kai gladly let her in and Sarah explored his mouth, she moaned longingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Again the need to breathe pulled them apart, and again Sarah smiled up at Kai.

"Well that was fun." She said to which Kai gave a nod. "What's the matter? Can't talk? Hmmm?"

Kai pretended to think then shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "And why not? Mr. Voluntarily-Mute."

"Because you make me speechless." Kai finally said.

Sarah's eyes widen in shock.

"Well, that was a answer I wasn't expecting."

Kai gave her a tiny smile and she gave him one back, leaning against his chest and sighed. She then looked up at Kai then the door.

"Is there anyone else that wants to see me, or should we make them wait?" she asked.

"Tyson and Sam are outside but they can wait. Tyson still needs to try and calm Sam down a bit." He answered with a tiny chuckle.

Sarah smiled at him then noticed the paper in his hand.

"What's that?"

Kai looked at the paper in his hand before crumpling it up and sticking it in his pocket. "Nothing."

Sarah gave him a disbelieving look, "Right."

"It's just a piece of paper."

"Alright, whatever you say. But I think I can guess who it's from."

Kai raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"You know who I'm talking about." She said replying to the look.

Kai doesn't reply but he knows who she means.

"I'll take it that your silence means that I was right." She said then muttered "Even though I wish I wasn't."

"It's about time the others saw you." He said walking over to the door and opening it.

Sarah sighed, "Yeah." Turning to look at the blood bag slowly emptying into her arm.

As soon as the door opened Sam rushed in and hugged Sarah tightly… very tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Hi, Sam." She murmured.

"I was so worried!" Sam continued.

"I know, Sam."

Sam was still hugging her tightly, she was hugging her so tightly that Sarah's eyes widen and she started to go limp.

"Uh Sam, I think you should let Sarah go now."

Kai leaned on the back wall watching them all.

"Yeah!" Sarah gasped out.

"Hm?" she looked at Sarah "Oh right… heh sorry Sarah." As she let go.

"No… worries!" she said as she inhaled deeply.

Sam smiled.

"You know Sarah, you had us worried for quite a while." Tyson said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Joy." Sarah said.

"Don't really see the joy in it."

Sarah gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry, my bad."

Sam smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Well, at least we know that you're okay now."

"Yeah." _At least for now._ she thought.

"Although I think I annoyed a certain person with all my worrying." Sam said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah! You owe me one, Sarah! That thing is not easy to tame!" Tyson said as he jerked his thumb in Sam's direction.

Sam folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Hn. See if I talk to you anymore."

Sarah smirked, "Well, maybe not until you get her alone."

Tyson turned a tinge of red. "Shut up."

Sarah laughed, "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

Tyson turned even redder. Sam slowly turned her head back round and saw Tyson red in the face, she began to giggle.

"Oh, chillax! For gods sake, Tyson! I was only teasing!"

Tyson turned to see Sam giggling.

"Sarah, could I borrow a pillow?"

"Sure." Tossing a pillow over to him.

Sam shook her head looking a tad horrified and gets out of Tyson's path just as he throws the pillow at her. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Missed me."

Sarah giggled at the scene.

"Ah, love is grand."

"Hey! Quiet you." She said to Sarah.

Sarah gave her an innocent smile, "What?"

Tyson narrowed his eyes at Sam, "But I won't next time." He said.

"Eep!" as she tried to get out of Tyson's way.

Sarah threw a pillow at Tyson.

"Contain yourselves, children! And give me my pillows back!"

Tyson threw Sarah back her pillows, who caught them flawlessly, fluffing them up before putting them back in place.

A thought suddenly occurs to Sam and she stands next to Kai, not realising that Tyson had already given back the pillow. _He wouldn't dare throw one at Kai._ "Let's see you try and hit me now!" she said mockingly teasing.

Just as Sam said that Kai moved away not wanting to have any part of it. Sarah looked over at Sam and shrugged "Okay." And threw a pillow. Which hit her in the face.

"Ah! I didn't mean you, Sarah!" Sam complained as she threw the pillow back at her.

Sarah once again caught it flawlessly and put it back in its place.

"I know, I just felt like it."

"Hm." She said in a grumpy moody sort of way.

Sarah looked back at the blood bag in a dazed troubled sort of way.

"Yeah, sure."

Sam's face suddenly softens, "Maybe we should leave you now… now that we know you're alright and everything." Noticing the sudden change in her friend.

"Um, okay, if you want.

Sam nodded. "Just… take care of ya self, ya hear?" her worry was evident in her voice. "Otherwise you'll have me to deal with!"

Sarah nodded, still watching the bag emptying into her arm. "Okay."

Tyson gave Sam a worried look and received a trouble smile back. She then slowly walked out.

"Take care, Sarah." Tyson said before following Sam.

Sarah gave a nod but was far away in thought.

"Sarah." Kai suddenly said.

Sarah leaned back and suddenly jumped up.

"Who? What? Oh, Kai!" she placed a hand over her heart. "Please, warn me next time!"

Kai gave her a small smile, "I should be going too. Someone's got to keep those two in line or they'll be no house to return to." he said a tiny hint of a joke in his words.

"Alright, I agree with that." She laughed and smiled at him.

Kai gave a nod and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading out.

-----

Sam lay in her bed, her arms behind her head thinking about what she saw in Sarah's 'room'. She sighed and turned onto her side looking out the window. _Wouldn't life be a lot easier if there wasn't all this trouble._ she thought then chuckled to herself. Suddenly she heard a strange noise, curious about what it is she decides to go investigate. After putting on her dressing grown, she walks down the stairs following the sound. She walks into the kitchen and sees the back gate opening and closing in the wind. "That's funny, I thought Kai closed it after he came back." She said quietly to herself, she then sighed and thought _I better close it before it wakes anyone else up… and the fact that it's driving me nuts!_ she walked out into the windy night and shut the gate.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." A voice said.

Sam jumped and looked round.

"What the hell do you want now!" she said angrily.

"How come you never wore such things for me?" they said purposely not answering the question.

Sam growled. "Get a damn life, Stuart! And just leave me the hell alone!" she shouted then started to walk back in.

Stuart grabbed her arm as she walked past.

"I already have one." He said "And it's you." He added menacingly.

-----

Up in his room Tyson heard noises outside and decided to go and see what it is.

-----

Sam was a little afraid by what Stuart just said.

"Let go!" she yelled trying to sound confident.

"And why would I wanna do a stupid thing like that, hm?" he said, "You belong to me, Sam. Not that idiot."

As Tyson walked into the kitchen he saw Sam trying to get away from Stuart, grabbing the nearest item he could he threw it at his head. "Fuck off arsehole!"

"Not anymore I don't!" Sam said. She struggled to get her arm free but winces in pain as Stuart tightens his grip.

Seeing this Tyson threw another object at Stuart's head.

"I said FUCK OFF!"

Stuart held his head with his free hand then turned and growled seeing Tyson.

"Well, well if it isn't prince charming come to rescue his princess." He mocked.

Tyson walked over to them both holding a digging shovel in both hands and begins to hit Stuart over the head with it. "How many times must I tell you to FUCK OFF!" he then released Sam from his grip. "Go inside!" he yelled at her.

"B-but Tyson…"

"Now!" he ordered.

Sam looked at him worriedly before going in and watching from the kitchen window.

"Ahhh how sweet." Stuart said in a mockingly teasing tone.

Tyson grabbed Stuart and shoved him up against the wall.

"Now you listen to me arsehole! That girl hasn't done anything to hurt anybody! She divorced you years ago, and you show up and wreak every chance with a new relationship she has!"

Stuart smirked.

"And guess what? She still doesn't want you back! So why are you still messing with her, Stuart? I'll tell you why! Because you can't get over the fact that you lost the best thing you'll ever have!" Tyson continued.

Stuart was still smirking as he heard what Tyson said.

"So… she told you that she divorced me, huh?" he looked over at the kitchen window seeing the look of horror on Sam's face.

"Now get lost! And don't show your face here again! Or else I will surely kill you!" Tyson said not caring what Stuart was saying, he shoved him out of the gate. "Now FUCK OFF!" he slammed the gate and locked it

"Well she hasn't…" Stuart shouted over the gate not listening to anything else Tyson was saying. He then chuckled and walked off.

"Riiiight. WHATEVER YOU DREAM ARSEHOLE! KEEP ON DREAMING!" he said shouted then walked back inside slamming the door angrily behind him.

Soon after Tyson walks back in Sam ran off to her room crying, not being able to bear all the questions she knows he'll have. She sat on the floor of her room leaning against the door still crying.

"Great!" Tyson muttered as he walked up to his room and shut the door. He sat on the floor of his room against the door with his head in his hands.

The next morning Sam awoke to find herself still sitting on the floor leaning against the door.

-----

"I'm home!" Sarah called out as she shut the door behind her. "Hello?"

"Hey." Kai said giving her a quick kiss.

Sarah gave a quick kiss back.

"Hey beautiful, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not unless you count the fact that Sam's locked herself in her room and Tyson's pissed." Kai answered.

Sarah sighed and rested her head on Kai's shoulder for a brief moment. "Oh, great."

"Isn't it." Kai said sarcastically rhetorical.

"Bloody Stuart, he seriously needs to be thrown of the face of the earth." She then gently head-butts Kai's shoulder. "Oh, stop it!" referring to his earlier comment.

"I actually thought Tyson was going to do that, the way he kept on at him."

"Oh, crap… this is not a good week for me." She said as she continued to lightly head-butt Kai's shoulder.

Kai sighed, "For any of us." He said remembering what the note said.

Sarah stopped head-butting Kai's shoulder and looked up at him.

"What did the note say?"

Kai looked down at her in surprise.

"Waiting… am I gonna get an answer?"

"One day."

She smiled and looked downwards. "Okay." She then walked into the kitchen, not realising she was speaking out loud. "But, to tell the truth, I don't think I have many 'one days' left."

"How do you mean?" a small quiet voice asked.

"Well, you know just as well as I do that Boris could kill me in the blink of an eye if he wanted to, but he won't."

The quiet voice sniffed, "Oh."

"And I put up a fight and all, but I can't be a hacking board forever, so I could be walking the 'green mile' soon." She quickly spun round, putting a hand over her mouth as she sees Sam there. "Oh god. I was speaking out loud, wasn't I?"

Sam gave a nod, she looked extremely sad and tired. Sarah looked at her then held her arms out.

"Oh come here."

"I'll be fine." Sam said. "I just came to get some food and drink, I'll be gone in a minute or two." She walked over to the fridge a few tears spilling over. "I'm glad you're back." She said in a soft quiet voice.

Sarah pulled her into a hug, "Oh, hush! Now, you listen to me, okay."

Sam suddenly broke down and cried.

"It's okay, go ahead, cry your heart out, it's about time you did so. But we will get through this. You will get rid of Stuart, and I will stop Boris, somehow."

"It's not fair!" Sam said through her tears.

"Oh, nothing ever is, nothing ever is. But… we always find our sliver lining."

"Why can't he leave me alone! Why!" she moaned as she continued to cry.

"Because he's an arsehole, that's why, and I'm gonna tell you what you should have done a long time ago." She said "Instead of Tyson abusing him with objects and what not, you should. He knows that deep down, you are scared of him. So you should stand up to him, because I know you can do it."

Sam sobbed, "I-I know T-Tyson thinks he's 'protecting' me but he's just making things worse…" she began to cry again.

"Well, no… not really."

Sam sniffed and looked up at her with sad, confused, tear soaked eyes. "Huh?"

"You're just making it worse by letting him walk all over you like a welcome doormat. YOU ARE NOT A DOORMAT! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WALKING ALL OVER HIM!" she breathed "Sorry, just angry at him, the arsehole. And you need to tell Tyson the truth inside out."

Sam sniffed again and looked down. "I-I don't think I-I can."

"Because the only way this is going to get better is by telling him the truth." Then hearing what Sam said she continued. "Sam, my mum and dad were deeply in love with each other, but they didn't last because mum kept all her secrets about Boris from him, and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you and Tyson."

15


	8. Unveiling The Truth

**Title: Complex Relationships**

**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 8 – Unveiling The Truth.

"B-but….." Sam stuttered.

"No buts! A relationship can't contain lies! And you know it!" Sarah told her friend firmly.

Sam sighed as she looked down at the ground and nodded.

Sarah smiled. "I know that Tyson loves you, he'll understand everything once you tell him, okay?"

Sam continued looking at the ground. Sarah sighed and gave Sam a quick hug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sam walked back to her room solemnly, forgetting that she was hungry.

Sarah sighed and then suddenly jumped as her mobile signalled that she had gotten a text message. She raised an eyebrow as she saw who it was from, She scowled as she read the message. "Oh, screw you!" she muttered as she put her mobile back into her pocket.

-----

After a long consideration, Sam decided to go and see Tyson. Hesitantly, she knocked on his bedroom door.

Tyson was sitting on his bed staring down at the floor blankly, he heard the knock on his door and gradually stood up to go over to it. He looked at Sam, sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"Um…hi Tyson." Sam said. She tried not to look at him, otherwise she knew that she'd burst into tears again.

"Hey Sam." Tyson murmured, looking at the floor.

"I… uh…." She trailed off wondering what to say.

"Don't worry about it." Tyson muttered, turning back into his room.

Sam followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"I… um… d-didn't mean to uh, run from you l-like th-that." She said, looking worried and upset at the same time.

Tyson walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"Nah, don't apologize. You don't have to, I should be the one apologizing."

Sam was confused. "Why?" she asked.

Tyson sighed running a hand through his bangs.

"Me beating down that guy probably just gets him more worked up, meaning that he'll probably bug you more, despite the number of times he's been told to piss off."

Sam sniffed and looked down at the ground. Tyson turned away from the window when he heard the sound.

"Th-that's just what h-he's like." Sam stammered.

"I gathered that." Tyson replied.

"Sometimes I wish I never met him, ya know." She sniffed.

"I wish that too." Tyson said quietly.

"But then I did." She continued. A tear fell from her face to land on the floor.

Tyson hesitantly walked over to Sam, holding his arms out for her.

"A-and n-no matter how hard I try I c-can't change the past." A few more tears fell to the floor and Sam lowered her head even more, hoping that Tyson wouldn't see.

Tyson wrapped his arms around Sam comfortingly.

"I know what you mean. But, you do have a choice, the way I see it." he commented.

"And that would be?" Sam asked, still looking at the floor.

"Well, you could just stand here, resting in an idiot's arms, crying, or…"

Sam looked up at Tyson, a confused look in her hazel eyes._ Did he just call himself an idiot?_

Tyson looked down at Sam, smiling.

"Yes, I did just call myself an idiot, something that Kai is fully aware of me being." He replied, as if reading Sam's thoughts.

A small smile played upon her lips and shook her head. "No, you're not the idiot Tyson…I am."

"Then that would make two of us, but, as I was saying… or…" He continued.

"You could tell me what's going on. So I know the whole story, and don't think that you're someone I don't know."

Sam again had a confused look on her face though it only lasted for a moment.

"I feel like you don't trust me. It seems that everyone knows what this asshole is about, except for me." Tyson sighed. He let go of Sam and walked back to the window. "And… I don't know how else to say this, but… I don't think I can have a relationship with someone that keeps secrets from me, and doesn't trust me."

"I-I…" Sam stammered, speechless.

Tyson looked down from the window's view, bangs hiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just… couldn't think of another way to say what I was thinking."

Sam felt like she wanted to run and hide for the rest of her life, but resisted the urge to do so.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you though, far from it. I don't think I could breathe without you." Tyson said quietly.

"Tyson I…." She sighed. "You really wanna know?" She asked, her voice full of sadness.

Tyson continued to look at the floor as he spoke. "That depends if you trust me well enough for me to know."

Sam suddenly fell to the floor but she refused to cry.

"It's not a question of trust, Tyson." She said, looking over at the far wall. "I didn't even tell Sarah until _after_ she put Stuart in hospital."

Tyson spun around quickly.

"She did what?" unable to believe what he just heard.

Sam shook her head. "Doesn't matter, what does matter is whether you want to know or not. If not then I-I'll go…"

Tyson kneeled down on the floor in front of Sam and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Yes, I do."

Sam took a deep breath before continuing, "My father died before I was born, so I was raised by my mother and brother. It was great, for a time… then they became a little too overprotective. By the time I was fourteen, I wasn't allowed to do anything without 'consulting' them first. It made me angry and I would purposely not tell them what I was doing just to annoy them. A couple of years later, I met… I met Stuart…"

Tyson nodded understandingly.

"My mother and brother kept warning me about him, saying that he wasn't right for me and stuff, but being the stupid pigheaded seventeen year old that I was, I ignored them, thinking they were just being their overprotective selves…"

Tyson nodded once again.

"I-I married him when I was nineteen and for a time, life was great." a ghost of a smile appeared on her face before she continued. "But after I turned twenty-one, things went downhill." Sam stopped. She didn't want to continue, but knew she had to. She looked down at the ground.

Tyson rubbed his thumbs over Sam's hands gently.

"It's okay, I understand."

Once again Sam shook her head. "No, I don't think you do…" She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment trying to rid herself of the horrid images that appeared in her mind. "Tyson, what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone before, not even my family or Sarah." She looked at him with sad, pleading eyes which were also full of pain.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Tyson assured her.

Sam gave Tyson a slight nod.

"H-he use to hit me a-and…"

She squeezed her eyes shut again and turned her head away at the thought of the painful memory.

Tyson reached up with a hand to touch Sam's shoulder, comforting her silently.

Sam looked back at him, letting Tyson see the pain she had carried for all those years.

"Rape me." She whispered, looking away again. A single, lone tear making its way down her face.

"Oh, Sam…" Tyson whispered then hugged her.

She sniffed and hugged him back, she sniffed once more before she pulled back from the hug. "So… there you go, my poor excuse for a life."

Tyson rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you don't want me too, that is."

"Thanks Tyson. I knew I could trust you." Sam said with a tiny smile.

Tyson returned the smile. "So did I."

Sam let out a small chuckle. "So… are you still annoyed with me?"

"No, but… well… not meaning to be insincere or anything, but I'm starving!" Tyson exclaimed.

Sam burst into laughter then playfully hit Tyson on the shoulder.

"I'm starting to wonder who you like more…." She said as she stood up. "Me or food." She finished, a devilish glint in her hazel eyes.

Tyson pretended to think.

"Well… my stomach is highly suggesting food… but…"

Sam playfully hit him again.

"Oh you…"

"Hey! You didn't let me finish! My heart is saying that you're more important."

Sam blushed at Tyson's words.

Tyson planted a kiss on Sam's forehead and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, race ya to the kitchen!" Sam exclaimed, running past him.

"You're on!" Tyson replied, running after her.

-----

"Fuck you… yeah, that's what I said, fuck you!" Sarah said angrily, talking on her mobile.

"Ha! Beat ya!" Sam exclaimed, talking to Tyson and not really noticing that Sarah was on the phone.

Sarah's face suddenly turned serious. "Are you shitting me, or are you serious?"

Tyson pouted and shrugged, sending an odd look in Sarah's direction as he opened the fridge.

"Oh my God. Tala, you did NOT do that! No you- oh fuck you!" Sarah hung up her mobile furiously and threw it at the couch.

Tyson jumped slightly at the display of Sarah's anger.

"Whoa…"

Sam looked over at Sarah curiously. Sarah growled and flopped onto the couch.

"Bloody Tala. Fuckin' arsehole!"

"Okay, what the fuck happened?" Sam asked, sounding extremely serious.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the TV, even though it wasn't on.

"He's an arsehole, I hate him. Fuckin' wanker!"

"What else is new." Sam commented sarcastically.

Sarah sighed and sunk down into the couch.

"Just when I thought things could NOT get any worse!" She closed her eyes. "I can not believe I dated him."

"Whoa! Hold up! Rewind!" Sam exclaimed. "Did you just say you dated him!" totally shocked.

"Wish I could rewind." Sarah replied dryly, eyes still closed. "And yes, I believe I did." answering Sam's question.

Sam looked over at Tyson, whose eyes were as wide as plates, her mouth hanging open then back at Sarah.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Sam said.

_When were you planning to tell me about Stuart?_ Sarah thought dryly. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Never."

"Gee thanks, I feel SO much better." Sam said sarcastically.

Sarah closed her eyes again, she looked completely drained of energy, as she sighed.

"Sorry." She said softly. Tears fell out of Sarah's closed eyes as she spoke again. "Sorry that I am so irreversibly screwed up."

Sam smiled then frowned as she walked over to Sarah and gave her a comforting hug.

"No you're not and thanks." She said, smiling again.

Tyson looked at Sam worriedly.

Sarah smiled for a moment before her face went blank. "No problem, but, could you do me a small favour?"

Sam nodded. "Anything for a friend."

Sarah opened her eyes slowly and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Get a knife and stab me right here." She said, pointing to her heart.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Sarah's words.

Sarah closed her eyes again. "Then this will all be over." her tears started again.

"Oh Sarah…" Sam pulled her in for a hug again, then looked over at Tyson and mouthed, 'Go get Kai.'

"I shoulda seen it coming." Sarah mumbled.

Tyson nodded at Sam and walked up to Kai's room and knocked on his door. "Uh, Kai? You just might need to come downstairs."

Kai opened his door and looked at Tyson, waiting for a reason.

Tyson looked serious as he spoke.

"It's Sarah, she's, well… kinda in the middle of a breakdown."

Kai walked downstairs then walked into to the room and saw Sarah crying in Sam's arms, and was a little amazed by it.

Sam looked over at the doorway and smiled. "Uh… Sarah, I think someone is here to see you."

Sarah opened her eyes, saw who it was and suddenly felt guilty and slightly ashamed for crying. "Oh, geez, hi."

**You/Kai fic fan:** Ooh! What's gonna happen next, what's gonna happen next? You wanna know? Huh, huh, huh? Well, review, and we shall gladly tell you in the next chapter! Right?

**Moonlit Sea: **yeah, yeah. Sure, sure

**You/Kai fic fan: **Geez, just great to see that you're so enthusiastic! Hey, guess what? I got the first season of Beyblade volume 10 on DVD! Me is so happy, but now I gotta wait until I go shopping again so I can get volume 11. I'm not happy about that!


	9. Could Things Possibly Get Any Worse?

**Title: Complex Relationships**

**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

Chapter 9 – Could Things Possibly Get Any Worse?

"Geez, I must be awful to look at look. Bet my eyes are all red and puffy." Sarah said as she looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting in the world.

Sam smiled, "I think I'll leave you two alone." she got up and headed towards the stairs.

Sarah sighed and slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her head into her knees. "But I suppose that's what I am, weak." She mumbled.

Kai walked over to her, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Sarah's shoulders started to shake showing she was crying even more.

"Shhh… it's okay." Kai said soothingly as he gently rubbed her back.

Sarah uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around Kai, burying her head in his chest. "Why won't they stop, Kai? Why don't they just… just go away… leave me alone." She sniffed "It's not fair."

"Life never is." Kai said.

Sarah sighed and turned her head, so she was resting on Kai's chest. She wiped the moisture off her cheek. "Oh god, I was really crying."

Kai looked down at her then kissed the top of her head. "We've all got to let it out sometime… as Tyson would say."

Sarah gave a small smile, "You just quoted Tyson. That's something I thought would never happen."

Kai gave a small chuckle, "There's a lot of things I never thought would happen."

She looked up at him curiously. "Like what?"

"Falling for you… having 'friends'." He answered looking down at her.

She smiled then looked down at the floor again and sighed. "He'll kill one of these days."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I know that… but I don't want you hurt, because of me." She then added "But this time, he'll have some 'so-called' help." Having a bitter edge in her voice.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Sarah looked up him. "He… well… found someone that wants to 'get back at me'. In other words… Tala."

Kai's eyes widen.

Sarah sighed, "He never told you?"

"Tala's not know for talking about his 'secrets'." Kai replied.

Sarah sighed again, "That's all I was to him anyway. A secret that he kept, regardless that he kept so many from me. I was sixteen, young and stupid, and I just 'had' to meet Tala, but I soon found him out for what he was. A liar and a drunken bastard that wasn't worth my time. He could never get over the fact that I caught him out, and he's been a pain a pain ever since."

Kai gave a small chuckle.

She looked at him in confusion upon hearing the chuckle.

"I thought you would be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kai asked.

"I don't know… just assumed that you would be, I guess." She replied.

Kai pulled her into a hug to which Sarah returned and sighed.

"You know, when I think about it. I can't believe that you fell for me either, the girl that's dysfunctionally sane."

Kai gave another small chuckle.

Sarah sighed once again and buried her face in Kai's neck.

"What did I do wrong anyway? Boris is bad enough alone, but now Tala? He hasn't bothered me for quite a while, but why now all of a sudden?"

Kai gave a small growl, "Boris can be very 'persuasive' when he wants to be."

"Gah! I know that, but Tala seemed to be pretty pleased about it. I don't even know how he got my number anyway, but thinking abut it, I can guess." She mumbled against Kai's neck. "And then there's those damn stupid test results from the bloody hospital! Honestly, I ain't that fragile!"

"Test results?"

Sarah blinked against Kai's skin, "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Kai nodded and asked, "What test results?"

She rested her head on Kai's shoulder so her voice is no longer muffled.

"Just stupid tests, nothing really. Has something to do with blood loss, stress, being attacked… some stupid theory/possibility that I could die if I get attacked again. That's all nothing much."

Kai looked shocked, surprised and worried all at the same time.

She looked at him. "Oh great…" she then looked down and mumbled, "Shoulda keep my mouth shut."

Just at that moment Sam walked past. "Hey, don't mind me. Just walking through to get food… before we starve to death."

Sarah forced a smile, "Okay, sorry Sam."

Sam turned back to Sarah with a confused look.

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

Sarah got up slowly, she still looked drained of energy.

"It's about time I got up anyway, Kai's probably gone all numb." She then added, "Oh, yeah, sorry for making you starve."

Sam gave a small giggle. "Oh I doubt Kai doesn't mind." She winked and gave a smile. "No problem. But if you're all finished might as well call the 'animal' that it's safe to come down."

Sarah gave a shaky smile, "Right."

Sam walked over to the stairs and shouted up, "TYSON!"

Sarah began to walk up the stairs. "I think I might go up to my room, I feel dead."

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted back at Sam.

"IF YOU WANT FOOD THEN I SUGGEST YOU COME DOWN. I AIN'T YA SERVANT YA KNOW!" Sam shouted back.

"That's debateable." Kai said as he walked past.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" She asked slightly offended.

Kai didn't reply, he just followed Sarah up to her room. He was still worried about her.

Tyson walked down the stairs shouting, "YEAH! WHATEVER! FOOD! COME TO PAPA!"

Sam groaned and mumbled to herself, "Sometimes Tyson, I think you like food more than me."

"Yeah, sure, I like you, Sam, but right now I need FOOD!" Tyson said.

"Uh huh." Sam said in a bored disbelieving kind of way.

Tyson continued to stuff his face not noticing.

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"How did I ever fall for you?" she said quietly rhetorical. Then headed towards the fridge to find something to drink.

"Coz I can be charming when I want to be, don't you agree?" Tyson said. His voice muffled by food.

Restrained laughter could be heard coming from the fridge. "You and charming don't go together." She mumbled.

Tyson shrugged. "Mmmfffff hatoer ozzz ay!" his voice still being muffled by food.

She turned to him, "What?" and proceeded to sit at the table with a glass of orange juice.

Tyson swallowed the food he was currently eating before saying, "I said, yeah, whatever you say. You know can't resist my unique charm, that is within the one and only me."

The orange juice that Sam was drinking suddenly spurted out of mouth, she coughed then burst out with laughter. "You're joking, right?"

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, but Sarah's mobile rings on the couch. Tyson ran over to answer it. "Huh? Who's fatty-fat-faggot?" he asked.

Sam looked at him curiously.

Sarah suddenly raced down the stairs. "GET YOUR LAZY-ASS PIG HANDS OFF MY PHONE!" she shouted at Tyson as she hit him.

_Whoa! She's pissed._ Sam thought.

Tyson rubbed his arm, "Ow!"

Sam chuckled, "Awww poor Tyson. Did she hit you?" she asked teasingly.

Sarah snatched the phone out of Tyson's hand and shouted into it, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!"

Tyson jumped back and hid behind Sam.

"Yeah, but something wasn't right about it. She usually hits harder than that, I think she's a bit out of it."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE TALA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sarah shouted.

Sam looked at Tyson strangely then back over at Sarah after hearing the shouting. She raised an eyebrow, "Tala?"

Tyson was cringing behind Sam, "Scary, it's very scary."

"Like you when you don't get food." She mumbled and walked over to Sarah.

Sarah didn't notice Sam walking over to her, she was too busy shouting into her mobile.

"WHAT! YOU ARE SO JOKING WHEN YOU SAY THAT!"

Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder only for Sarah to start heading towards the front door.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sam sighed, Sarah turned to her and mouthed 'sorry' to which Sam gave a worried smile in return.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!"

_Maybe we all need a little holiday or break_ Sam thought as she started to ponder the idea.

Sarah hung up her mobile and threw it over her shoulder then runs up to the front door. "TALA IVANOV, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Upon hearing this Sam came out of her 'pondering' and said calmly to Sarah, "Sarah, calm down."

"Is it just me, or does somebody think we should stop her?" Tyson said.

"You wanna end up in hospital?" Sam replied sarcastically still looking at Sarah.

Sarah grabbed a bat from the closet. "TALA, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO LET YOU GET THE HELL OFF MY DOORSTEP!"

"Geez, if he was at the door, why not knock?" Tyson said to no one in particular.

"Five! Four! One!" She said as she went to open the door.

Sam shook her head sadly then walked over to her and pushed her away from the door.

"I thought you said five seconds, not three." Tyson said partly confused.

"LET ME GO!" Sarah shouted at Sam.

Sam stood in front of the door, "No." she said seriously.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!" Sarah shouted.

Sam folded her arms in defiance and remained where she was.

"I'll handle this… you got me?"

Sarah glared at Sam and spoke with an ice-cold voice, "No, this is my problem to deal with. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

Tyson's eyes widen, "Whoa, harsh."

"Shut up, Tyson!"

Tyson backed away slowly, not saying anything more.

"Whoever said I was fighting your battles? I just don't want you doing anything you might later regret." Sam said calmly.

"I can handle this, just let me go." Sarah said.

"And don't shout at Tyson…. that's my job." She continued as a slight cheeky smile appeared on her face.

Sarah pushed past Sam and went out the door, closing it behind her.

Sam growled, "Fine! If that's the way you want it, Sarah. Let's see how you manage on your own for a week! I'm **_so_** outta here!" she said thinking she was all alone and that Tyson was still in the room, she went up to pack her things.

Outside Sarah was 'talking' to Tala.

"Tala, what do you possibly want now? You're as drunk as!"

"So what? You got a problem with it?" Tala said back.

Sarah managed to block Tala's hit.

"Go home, Tala."

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah, easily, as you're so drunk you can barely stand." Sarah said.

Tala growled softly, he tried to hit Sarah again but is blocked.

"Tala, please, just stop it. I have no idea how you managed to walk here!"

"I had help."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I know you did. As there are only two options, Boris or one of your sluts."

Tala mumbled something before collapsing.

Sarah suddenly gasped suddenly as she tries to support his weight.

"Oh geez! I haven't done this in a while! Okay…" she hoisted Tala's body over her shoulders. "Alright time for you to kill time in the back of the car, knowing you, you didn't even lock your house."

Tala mumbled something before passing out.

"Sure, whatever, you sad, sad, sad-ass man." Sarah said. She placed him in the back seat of her car before walking back in to fetch her car keys. She walked into her room and grabbed the keys off her bedside table, shaking her head sadly. "Stupid idiot, bet he's gonna be out on the street soon."

Sam and Tyson could be heard arguing about Sam's 'departure' in Sam's room. Sarah starts to walk back down the stairs and shook her head again. "How did things get so bad?" she asked herself. Then Sam was heard shouting, "I DON'T CARE, TYSON! I'M LEAVING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" "FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" Tyson was heard shouting back and the sound of door slamming was heard echoing though the house.

Sarah slid to the front seat of the car and started the engine, ready to take Tala back to his flat. Once there she carried him into the flat and placed him on the sofa. "Get help, Tala. Get help." She said before going back to her car and driving home. As she arrived home she saw Sam walking out with a suitcase in her hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business." Sam said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." Sarah said quietly.

"Oh and tell Tyson he's an idiotic bastard!" not hearing what Sarah just said, slamming her car door shut and driving off.

Sarah sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Do it yourSELF!" she stuck her middle finger up at Sam and walked angrily into the house. She started to slam the door but stopped and shut it quietly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" Kai suddenly asked appearing.

Sarah looked up at Kai sadly and shook her head, "I wish I knew, but I just don't anymore."

Kai sighed.

Sarah sighed exhaustedly and leaned against the wall.

"It's just like a nightmare, but this time, I'm not sleeping. It's for real." She then sank down onto the floor. "Everything's so screwed up, and I don't think it's gonna get better anytime soon."

Kai sat next to her, "What happened?" he asked soothingly.

Sarah closed her eyes. "I wish it were easy as, like I'd open my eyes and everything would be different." She leaned on Kai's shoulder. "Well, it started with another call from Tala…"

Kai became a little angry but he tried not to show it. "Go on."

Sarah looked at Kai and could sense the anger. She coiled her arm around his. "He just blubbered about jackshit, and then he told me that he was on my doorstep… waiting for me."

Kai gave a nod.

"Then uh… you could say that I lost it, threw my mobile over my shoulder. The poor thing's probably in pieces, grabbed the bat and headed for the door, but Sam just had to stop me…"

"Then what happened?" Kai asked.

"I yelled out something, she replied calmly and I just pushed by her and dealt with Tala. The guy was drunk and out of his mind! He collapsed on me, I chucked him in the car and put him back in his flat." She answered.

"So where is she now?"

"Well, she was leaving as I came back, so if I'm right. Which most certainly I am, she's at John's, her brother."

"And Tyson?"

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned against Kai's shoulder again.

"In his room, probably won't come out for a while." she added "And we're just sitting here, on the floor."

"You should rest. You've had a hard day." Kai said picking her up and walking her to her room.

Sarah groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like that's new!" she said partly sarcastic.

Kai gave a small smile before placing her on her bed.

"I'm going to have a word with Tyson." Kissing her on the forehead "You rest."

Sarah smiled at him, "Alright. I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kai walked out and quietly closed the door. He walked over to Tyson room and knock on the door. "Tyson."

"Uh?" came a reply.

Kai walked in not caring if he was welcome or not.

Tyson looked up at Kai from his bed before his head flopped back down on his pillow again. "Oh, it's you."

"What happened between you and Sam, Tyson?" Kai asked as he leaned on the door.

Tyson rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling.

"She decided to leave, I tried to reason, she was being stubborn, I got fed up and left. That's the summary of it all."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I get why she wanted to stop Sarah, but the girl's gotta learn that Sarah is Sarah. Sarah has her own way of dealing with things, and will make it clear when she needs help."

Kai gave a small chuckle, "Sound familiar to anyone?"

"Though Sarah can be a pain in the ass…" Tyson continued.

Kai gave a small growl at Tyson's comment about Sarah.

"Yeah, suppose it does."

Suddenly a bang is heard on the wall of Tyson's room and Sarah's muffled voice is heard saying, "Fuck you, Tyson."

Tyson punched the wall back in reply, "Well you are!"

Sarah's voice is heard again, "That I am! And proud of it!"

Kai ignores Sarah's 'interruption' and continues. "I always told you to leave me alone and that when I wanted your help I'd ask for it. But people like you and Sam have a…" he stopped looking for the right word. "Gift for being able to see when people need help even if they don't want it or ask for it."

Tyson went to hit the wall again but dropped his arm in defeat.

"I give up!"

Sarah's muffled voice is heard again, "Yes! Victory is mine! Mine!"

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear Tyson Kinomiya say." Kai said as he gave a slight smile at Sarah's 'victory'.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things that I thought would never happen have happened." Tyson said.

"Such as?"

Tyson tilted his head up to the wall, "Were you always like this?" he asked Sarah.

"Apparently, I get it from my father but Kai was an influence when I was younger, so blame him for it." Sarah replied from the other side of the wall.

Tyson leaned up to look at Kai.

"Like being okay with living in the same house as you, and falling in love with Sam… the lot!" he said then collapses down on the bed again. "I just don't know what to do anymore… it's like all of a sudden everything's just taken a turn for the worse."

Kai sighed and nodded.

Sarah's voice is heard once again, "I hear ya!"

"You're suppose to be resting." Kai called out to Sarah.

"Sarah, be quiet or Kai might go off at you for not sleeping." Tyson said.


	10. Unveiled Truth

**Title: Complex Relationships**  
**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

**Suzaku: **Heh, sorry about the long wait for the updates! We'll try to be quicker in future!

Chapter 10 – Unveiled Truth

"I know, I know, but-AHHHHH!" Sarah cut herself off with a scream.

"Something's in bed with me! Oh, it's you!"

"Hello teddy!" came Sarah's muffled voice.

Tyson chuckled. "Bet you wish it were Kai, Sarah."

A thump was heard as Sarah hit the wall. "Fuck you Tyson!"

Kai turned a slight shade of pink.

Tyson took no notice as he stared up at the ceiling. "So, Sarah, plan to sleep yet? Or does Kai have to make you?"

No reply came.

"Sarah?"

Moments of silence past.

"And she sleeps." Tyson said quietly.

Kai was staring at Tyson in slight disbelief at what he said.

Tyson turned his head to look at Kai. "What? At least she's asleep, like you wanted her to be."

Kai nodded in reply.

Tyson turned his head to stare back up at the ceiling. "You know Kai, I hope you know how lucky you are to have that girl around, you chose wisely, better not let her go."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson's "advice".

Tyson continued to speak. "I have my moments where I unlock knowledge that somehow got into this thick skull, so get used to it."

Kai gave a small, light chuckle.

Tyson sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm such an asshole sometimes, can't really blame Sam for leaving, if I had something to do with it."

Kai listened quietly to Tyson's ramblings.

Tyson thought back to the argument he had with Sam before. "I keep kicking myself every time I remember what I said last, it was so…what's the word? Asshole…like."

"What was it that you said?" Kai asked.

Tyson shuddered slightly before replying. "I don't even know why I said it, I didn't even mean to say it, it just came out, probably from all the weird things that were happening………..I reckon it's bad enough to see that Sam never even looks at me again…it was the last thing that she needed to hear. I just screamed out, "I don't care" in her face, then walked out and slammed the door."

Tyson slapped his forehead. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

-----

"So, what brings you here?" John asked his sister.

"What? Can't a sister just pop by to say hi to her bro?"

"Sam, you haven't "popped by" since I moved out." John pointed out.

"And what's with the suitcase?" John added.

"Heh. Right…oh um…I…." Sam trailed off.

"You walked out, right?" John asked rhetorically.

Sam sighed and nodded in reply.

"So….are you going to tell me what happened or not?" John asked.

"You won't like it." Sam said, not looking at her brother.

John put his hands on Sam's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Tell me." He said firmly, but gently.

Sam sighed.

"Okay…."

-----

Later that night, Sarah walked into the kitchen, showered and in her nightclothes. She caught sight of Tyson sitting at the bench and smiled.

"Hey."

Tyson looked up and gave her a small smile.

Sarah got herself a glass of water. "Stuffed yourself yet?"

Tyson shook his head. "Not hungry."

Sarah's eyes bulged as she spat out a mouthful of water. "Say what!"

Tyson just looked at her sadly.

Sarah sobered and shook her head. "Damn, this is serious, what's bugging?"

"Just thinking about Sam, what I last said, wondering if she can ever bear to talk to me again, let alone look at me." Tyson replied.

Sarah tsked sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's about it." Tyson said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, somehow." Sarah assured him.

The only reply Tyson gave was a small smile.

"Sarah, what I said before…" Tyson trailed off hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You're not always a pain in the ass." Tyson said.

Sarah smiled and patted Tyson's head. "Hmm, that's right."

Tyson smiled.

Sarah put her glass in the sink and suddenly looked serious. "But I will be very soon if you don't get to bed now."

Tyson blinked in surprise.

Sarah pointed in the direction of the stairs. "You. Bed. Now!"

Tyson rolled his eyes and started to walk up the stairs. "Alright, alright! Geez, you sound like a mother!"

Sarah followed Tyson, pushing him upstairs. "Well, since you sound like a child, you leave me no choice."

Tyson growled as he jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. "There! Happy!"

Sarah smiled. "Ecstatic, goodnight Tyson!" she shut his door and walked into her own room.

Sarah sat on her bed for a moment, then looked at the window. She walked over to it and opened it before climbing out and grabbing onto the gutter, swinging herself onto the roof. Sarah got into a comfortable position and craned her neck to look up at the stars.

Sarah spoke to herself out loud. "I forgot how beautiful they are."

Tyson's head suddenly popped out of his window. "What are you doing on the roof?"

Sarah leaned forward and threw a twig at his head. "Go to bed!"

Tyson dodged the twig and stuck his tongue out at Sarah before his head disappeared through the window.

Sarah laughed softly and looked back up at the stars. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about the test results she was waiting for. Sarah opened her eyes and continued to stare up at the night sky. "I'm so bloody scared."

-----

The next morning, there was a knock at the front door. Sarah blinked sleepily as she walked over to answer the door and opened it a tiny fraction.

"Yeah?"

Standing at the doorstep was Sam's brother John.

"Morning Sarah, I see you're still having trouble getting up in the mornings." He joked.

Sarah, however, was still half-asleep as she replied. "Are you escorting me to hell, or am I still on my deathbed?"

Sarah's words left John looking confused.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and slapped both sides of her face. "Okay, I'm up now, mind you, you'd be sleepy too if you woke up at three in the morning on the roof."

Sarah opened the door further and let John in. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'll give you one guess." John said as he walked in.

"What? I only get one? Is this about the time when what's-his-face got drunk and burned some of your stuff? Coz I tried to stop him, but he was _way _out of it."

"Huh? No." John chuckled.

"And I'm sure you did."

Sarah suddenly looked very much awake and serious. "Oh…that."

John nodded in reply.

Sarah sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought that was just a nightmare to wake up from."

"That bad huh?" John asked as he followed her.

Sarah groaned. "Yes! And Sam moving out ain't gonna help her any good!"

"What makes you think that she's moving out?" John asked.

Sarah groaned a second time. "I meant running off to your place."

"Ah." John suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Sarah, she hasn't exactly moved out."

Sarah took out a pill from its container and swallowed it down with a gulp of water, a disgusted look on her face. "Eww! Revolting stuff! How can hospitals be so cruel?"

"That's the way they were designed." John replied, being both sarcastic and joking at the same time.

"I know that Sam hasn't moved out, but running off to your place every time a rough patch shows ain't gonna get rid of it! And gimme a break! Tala and Boris are enough!"

John nodded. "But that's just the way my sis is. She needs a…break every now and then or she'll snap."

Sarah continued to rant on. "And now I gotta twenty-five year old-acting-like-a-five-year-old moping around the house for her, and he ain't even out of bed yet! Hell! He hasn't been eating since she left!" The young woman collapsed onto a lounge chair before continuing. "I know that's what she's like but…grr!" Sarah cut herself off with a growl.

John raised an eyebrow at the girl

"What?"

"Calm down Sarah. Now, what's this about someone moping over my sis?" John asked as he sat next to her.

Sarah looked over at him. "Are you interrogating me?"

John shook his head. "Just curious. You should know me better than that. We lived together for how many years?" John said with a slight chuckle.

Sarah smiled and chuckled herself. "God, do I want to remember those years? I think, was it you that nearly burnt the house down trying to cook once? Or was that Scott?"

John shrugged. "Actually, I think it was Scott."

"But weren't you the one running around the kitchen screaming like a girl?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No I was not screaming like a girl."

Sarah giggled. "Yes you were! I got it on tape! And Sam with the fire extinguisher, she took out the fire, then sprayed you two, saying that men were such idiots!"

John growled. "You just _had_ to tape it, didn't you?"

"Hmm, yes, I did. But anyway, what was is it about Tyson that you want to know?"

"Tyson? There's a _guy_ moping after my sister?" John sighed. "What has she gotten herself into _this_ time? He'd better not turn out to be another Stuart." he said the name with hatred.

"Hey! Stop that! Tyson is different than all those others she's been with!"

"Hm. I'll decide that for myself _if _you don't mind."

Sarah threw a cushion at him. "Stop it! Tyson is better than that! He's no fucking Stuart!"

John threw the cushion back at her.

"Geez, he's socked Stuart so many times…I've lost count. And, never mind, he knows about Stuart now, I think, if Sam told him when I think she told him."

John looked surprised. "He hit Stuart!" A devilish smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps I _will_ like the guy."

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, you'll like Tyson, he's alright, not when he's like this though, it's scaring me, it's like he…he's lifeless, really scary, comparing this new phase to the Tyson I know."

Sarah then threw the cushion back. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

John was thinking before he looked over at Sarah. "Hm? Oh, nothing really. Sam just wanted me to get some stuff for her outta her room."

Sarah groaned. "Great, the first sign of moving out."

"She still has the _same _room, right? I mean, she didn't change rooms when Scott and I moved out or anything. And I'm sure it's nothing like that, Sarah."

Sarah suddenly looked confused before pulling out something that was underneath her. "Hey! Check out my phone!"

She showed John the crack at the back of her mobile. "I must've been angry!"

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Yeah, she's still got the same room."

John nodded. "Well, better get moving or she'll be wondering what's taking me so long." He joked.

Sarah's mobile suddenly rang. "Hey! It still works! Yeah, that too."

John smiled and headed up to Sam's room.

Sarah looked at her mobile's screen. "Oh, I think I'll _ignore _this call. Bloody Boris!"

John walked up the stairs and tried to remember which room was Sam's. "Um…not that one…or that one…now was it this one or that one…" he muttered quietly to himself.

Tyson walked out of his room sleepily. "What you looking for?"

"Sam's room." John said absentmindedly.

Tyson pointed sleepily. "That one." He then walked back into his room at the mention of Sam's name.

"Thanks, now, what was it that she wanted me to get." John said to himself as he walked into her room.

Meanwhile, Sarah was walking upstairs, reading a text message she had just received on her mobile.

"It's me you wretch, pick up." Sarah scoffed.

"I know it's you, moron, a little rat runs across my screen whenever you call, and you're worse than a rat, that's why I ain't talking to you!" she muttered darkly as she threw her mobile into her room.

"Great, another day ruined by Boris."

John walked out of Sam's room, carrying a photo album and a small box tied neatly with a ribbon.

"You got everything?" Sarah asked as she saw him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I think so."

"Good."

"Tell me Sarah, who's got my old room?" John gestured with his head.

"Um…Tyson. Why?"

"Really…" John looked intrigued. "Think I might pay him a visit. Mind looking after these a sec?" he asked handing over the objects in his hands.

Sarah took them a slid down onto the floor. "Sure, whatever."

"Cheers." He walked over to what used to be his room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Came the bored reply.

John walked in. "Hi."

Tyson, who was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, turned and raised his head slightly to see whom the intruder was, and became slightly bewildered when he found that it was someone he didn't know.

"Uh, hi?"

John looked around as he spoke. "You know, this used to be my room."

"Eh? Really? …Say, you remind me of someone."

John smiled. "Really…now who might that be?"

"Sam…I take it that you're John, her brother."

"Ah, so she's told you about me, eh?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, when she finally told me the truth about Stuart, a.k.a, asshole that suffers at my expense."

John chuckled.

"Ever know how satisfying it is to give the asshole a black eye?" Tyson asked.

"No, but I'm pleased you did. Now maybe that idiot will leave her alone."

"Highly doubted, something about that guy."

"Nice to meet someone who actually cares about my sister the way I do." John said as he sat on the bed.

Tyson sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. Miserable without her though."

John smiled. "I'm sure she'll come back soon. She just needs time. Besides, she always comes back in the end. Can't stand the 'brothering' I give her." John chuckled.

Tyson chuckled. "Maybe, but after my big-stupid-mouth incident, I ain't so sure. You know, that Stuart guy said to me one night that Sam never really divorced him, is it true?"

John looked confused. "Never really divorced him? That's a new one. Sam told me that she had, unless…"

Tyson leaned up, suddenly interested. "You mean she never told you either? Geez, that girl sure keeps her secrets. Unless what?"

"She lied to me and Mum about 'getting' a divorce in which case…they're still married."

"Oh, shoot! Jesus Christ Sam!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw himself back onto the bed.

John sighed. "Tell me about it."

-----

Outside in the hallway, Sarah suddenly opened the box, a nagging feeling somewhere within her. Inside, she came across a picture. She lifted it out to get a better look at it. She frowned when she saw it. It was a picture of Stuart and Sam on their wedding day, one of their 'happier' days. They both looked happy, like the perfect couple, and Stuart looked like the kind of person that wouldn't hurt a fly, but as Sarah knew by now, looks could be deceiving. "Ha, stupid picture." She put the picture next to her and then looked back in the box. Her dark eyes opened wide.

"**OH NO, YOU DID NOT! SAM STEVENS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" **

Kai walked out of his room at the sound of the shouting and looked down curiously at Sarah.

"What's she done now?"

---

**Suzaku: **Ha ha! Cliffe for you! Please be kind and review!


	11. Sam's Return

Tyson Kinomiya says:

**Title: ****Complex Relationships**

**By: Seiryu and Suzaku**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. We own our OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the show.

**Suzaku: **Hey all! Just wanted to say enjoy the chapter to all! And please review! Please!

**Seiryu:** yes please do. Let us know how we're doing

Chapter 11 – Sam's Return

Sarah held out a gold ring in her palm for Kai to see.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Kai shook his head.

"It means that she never divorced the moron! Stupid, lying, little-gr! **SAM, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!**"

John came out of Tyson's room. "What's with all the yelling, Sarah?"

Before She could answer, John saw the ring in her hand. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It is…wish it wasn't though."

John growled.

"Sis, you are **SO** dead when I get back!"

Sarah looked down at the ring in her hand.

"Or….maybe it's not such a good idea to kill her….yet…not until we figure out why she's kept this….secret…."

John thought about what Sarah said and nodded.

"I mean, you know Stuart….unfortunately."

"That I do." John sighed. "Unfortunately."

Sarah put the ring back in the box and slammed the picture face down after it, unintentionally. "Oops! Uh…sorry about that, tell Sam that the broken glass is my fault, I'll let you get the blame for burning it." Sarah said as she handed the box back to John.

John nodded.

"I better get back anyways. She'll be wondering what's taking me so long." he headed downstairs with Sam's things.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her forehead as she muttered. "It just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

"It will do. Just give it time." Kai said.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, suppose….when I'm on my friggen deathbed." She walked over to Tyson's room and stuck her head in the doorway. "Tyson? You up yet?"

Tyson's body could just be distinctly made out, the covers thrown over his head.

"Yeah, sorta." He mumbled.

John could be heard shouting before he walked out the door.

"See ya Sarah, and say bye to everyone else for me will ya!"

"Sure!" Sarah yelled out after him.

She sighed as she walked into Tyson's room, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Come on, get up."

"No." replied Tyson's muffled voice.

Sarah tugged at his covered arm.

"Come on, moping in bed won't bring an end to this mess."

"Aw, but it's so nice in here." Tyson protested.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh god, I swear Carter got out of this phase years ago!"

She stood up and walked to the end of Tyson's bed before yanking the covers off.

"Get out! Now!"

Tyson turned his head and blinked up at her.

"Heh?"

Sarah pulled Tyson out by the ankles.

"Out! Now!"

Tyson thudded onto the floor. "Alright! Geez!"

"Don't you 'alright-geez!' me!"

Tyson ran out of his room. "It's the exorcist! Run away!"

Sarah walked out of the room, giggling.

"Well, that went well."

Kai chuckled and nodded.

Sarah sighed and walked over to Kai, hugging him.

"It just came to me that I forgot to say good morning, so good morning."

"Good morning." Kai replied, with a small smile.

She smiled and placed a peck on his cheek before walking downstairs, Kai following her. As they reached the bottom, the house phone rang. Sarah picked up the phone.

"Miss I'm-Near-Death speaking, how may I help you?"

"You know that's not funny, right?" Sam's voice said on the other line.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want, liar?" Sarah said, her voice dull.

"Huh? Liar? What are you on about? I just called to see if me bro was still there. I need him to do something for me."

"John just left, Mrs. Lying-About-Divorcing-An-Asshole-That-Doesn't-Deserve-A-Name."

"W-What? Lying? Divorcing?" Sam's voice gave away that she was hardly able to speak. "Oh crap. You opened the box, didn't you?"

"You heard me. And yeah, had a feeling, and my feelings usually uncover lies or secrets, like this one."

Sam didn't say anything.

"And I don't feel like talking to a liar right now, so…" She then hung up the phone.

"I think I'm actually surprised…Tyson doesn't want to eat." Kai said as he walked out from the kitchen.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I know, came down late last night of a drink, and he was just sitting there. He said that he didn't want to eat! I nearly choked on what I was drinking!" She suddenly winced and rubbed her back. "And that's the last time I fall asleep on the roof again."

Kai raised a curious eyebrow. "And what were you doing on the roof?"

Sarah giggled.

"Doing something I haven't done since I started to sneak out of the Abbey. Just looking at the stars, that's all. I remember that some guards caught me once and belted me for it… do you remember that?"

Kai thought before nodding. Sarah shuddered.

"I still have a scar from one of those whips."

"The next time you want to go stargazing, want some company?" Kai asked in a slightly seductive tone.

Sarah smiled.

"Suppose, depending on what or who that company might be…" she said, returning the seductive tone.

A small smirkish smile found its way onto Kai's mouth as he put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Me."

Sarah felt her heart jump and shivers run down her spine.

"Well, how could I say no to you?"

"You can't."

Sarah leaned back slightly to look in Kai's eyes.

"Says who?"

Kai said nothing, but leaned in to kiss her.

Sarah bit her lip while smirking and gently pressed a fingertip to Kai's lips.

"You didn't answer my question."

A small smirk appeared on Kai's face as he kissed Sarah's finger. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment as she chuckled. Her eyes opened again.

"You know, somehow, being with you always made me feel better."

A small smile appeared on Kai's face. Sarah sighed happily and wrapped her arms Kai's neck, resting her forehead on his. She closed her eyes again.

"I feel all the confusion in my head leave me when I see your face… I don't know why, but I'm not complaining."

_She opened the box. I KNEW it was a bad idea to send John to __get it! So why the hell did I? _Sam growled. _Stupid idiotic girl!! I should never of left! But then if Sarah knows about it then that means that…oh no…please don't let him know…I don't think I could bear that! And that also means that John knows too! Fuck! Am I in for an earful when he gets back! Shit! __How did things get so outta hand?_ She sighed. _I wish I could just die!_ She then heard the front door open. _Well, here we go…please someone just kill me!!_

Suddenly, Carter walked into the room.

"Whoo! Go Kai!" the boy cheered.

Sarah pulled her head back from Kai's and looked at her intruding brother.

"Carter!" she gasped.

Kai looked over at the eight year old.

Carter grinned cheekily. "Sooo…..I take it that you two finally got together. About time!"

Sarah blushed slightly. "Shut yer face, midget."

"Well, at least I didn't catch ya doing something that wasn't G-rated."

Sarah's mouth fell open in disbelief. "Say what?"

Carter started to giggle uncontrollably at the look on his sister's face. Sarah took off her slipper and threw it in Carter's direction.

"Take that!"

Kai chuckled slightly. Carter dodged his sister's slipper and fell to the floor, giggling still.

Sarah looked at Kai.

"And what is it that amuses you so much?"

"You and your brother."

"Oh, you think so?"

Kai raised an eyebrow in a 'what's that supposed to mean?' look.

Sarah started poking at Kai's ribs.

"Well you can suffer at my expense too then!"

Carter started to prod at Sarah's sides, where she was most ticklish.

"Or Kai and I could gang up on you, and you could suffer at our expense."

A smirkish smile appeared on Kai's face as he began to poke Sarah. Sarah stopped poking Kai and tried to fight her brother off.

"Hey! No fair!" She giggled as she fell to the floor. "You meanies!"

Carter continued to prod at Sarah's weak spots.

"Gotta get her right under the ribs, Kai, then she'll be laughing so hard, water will come out of her eyes."

Kai nodded and did just that.

Sarah laughed harder. "Treachery! Get back, back I say!"

Carter smirked. "This is fun, should do this more often."

Sarah took off her other slipper with difficulty and started to whack Kai and Carter with it. "Get back!"

Carter jumped back and hid behind Kai.

"Yikes! She's dangerous!"

"Hm." Was all that came from Kai.

Sarah put her slipper back on.

"Now that your fun's over, what brings you here, oh pesky alien resident of mine?"

Carter moved away from Kai.

"Oh yeah! This came in our mail somehow, Mum said to give it to you."

Sarah took the envelope from Carter's hand.

"What is it?"

Carter shrugged. "Dunno."

Sarah's eyebrows crinkled as she opened the envelope, leaning against the couch. Her eyes widened.

"What!? No way! How could they give me back the results so soon?"

Carter perked up.

"Results? What results?"

Sarah ruffled Carter's hair, looking at him.

"Never you mind, never you mind."

**A couple of days later. . . .**

Late at night, Sam sneaked back into the house and hoped no one caught her. She quietly walked up to her room.

"So, you finally decided to come back."

Sam jumped at the sound of the voice before slowly turning around.

"Oh… uh… hi T-Tyson." She greeted nervously.

"Well, good to have you back, I guess." Tyson said before starting to walk back into his room.

Sam was a tad confused as she scratched her head.

"Well, that went better than expected….I guess." She said quietly.

"What did?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing…" Sam walked into her room.

"You know, if you need to talk, I'm always in the next room." Tyson walked into his room and shut the door.

"Uh….thanks…..I guess."

Sarah sat on her bed, unable to sleep, thinking about her test results and her appointment with the doctor.

FLASHBACK

"Miss Lees, if you ever go through such a severe attack again in this critical condition, the possibilities of you dying are very high." The doctor informed her.

Sarah paled.

"No. . . .you're joking, right?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "No joke, I'm afraid."

Sarah sighed sadly. "Oh… great."

END FLASHBACK

Sarah looked out her window and thought for a minute. Then she walked over to it, opened it and swung herself up onto the roof again. She smiled as she looked up at the stars, remembering what Kai said. Carefully, she swung down in front of Kai's window, holding onto the gutter and gently tapped Kai's window with her foot.

Kai looked over at the window strangely, only to see a figure in front of it. He went over and looked out, only to see Sarah. The girl grinned as she let go of the gutter and grabbed onto Kai's windowsill, using her arms to support herself.

"Hi."

"Hey." Kai replied. "Stargazing again, are we?" he asked rhetorically.

Sarah pulled herself up slightly, muttering. "Shoulda stayed on the gutter…" She then grinned again. "Yep, just wondering if your offer for company is still open."

Kai grinned slightly and nodded. Sarah lifted herself up and grabbed onto the gutter and swung herself onto the roof again.

"Well, come on then."

Kai climbed out onto the roof and joined Sarah, sitting next to her. She grinned at him before tilting her head up to look at the stars.

"I remember when I finally convinced you to come with me when we were younger."

Kai looked at her.

"Even though you said no, all I had to do was give you a cute smile, bat my eyelashes and say please. You finally gave in, but just that once." She looked at Kai, grinning cheekily.

"Remember?"

Kai looked up at the stars and nodded. Sarah chuckled lightly and lied down, tucking her arms behind her head. Her face sobered as she remembered what she was thinking about last time she came onto to the roof. Thoughts of her results and her appointment ran through her head again.

"Hmm…." She murmured, a little thoughtful.

Kai looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah turned her head to look up at him and gave a small smile, but still looked sad. She shook her head. "Nothing." She whispered.

Kai gave her a look that said he knew she was lying. Sarah sighed and turned away, knowing that the look on her face would give away the fact that she was scared. She mumbled something, but it wasn't clear enough for Kai to understand. Kai sighed and looked down at the ground, curious by what he saw. Sarah sat up and looked at Kai before following his gaze.

"What is it?"

"Unless Sam's brother has a key to the house, I think she's finally returned."

"Oh, right." She sighed and leaned her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Hope everything works out."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Sarah's reaction.

"A couple of days ago you wanted to kill her."

Sarah sighed and coiled her arm around Kai's. "Yeah, I was angry at her at first, but then I realized that I was really angry at myself. Stuart is such an asshole, and Sam…. I guess it would be an understatement to say that she's scared of him. There must be something she hasn't told anyone…. something must've happened to make her so terrified that she can't even divorce him… which makes no sense."

"I see." Kai said. "Why don't you ask her about it?" he questioned.

"That's why I'm so angry with myself, I didn't notice that there was something else she was keeping….and from that phone call we had last….I don't think she wants to talk to me….even if I was the last person on earth."

"You'd be surprised."

Sarah glanced up at Kai. "I would?"

"It could be the reason she came back."

"You think?"

Kai nodded. "Everyone 'needs' a friend….even those who don't want them." he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Were you just referring to yourself on that last comment?" Sarah asked.

Kai nodded again.

"Why? Do people do nothing but annoy you?"

"That's what I used to think when I was younger. Tyson and the others all wanted to…be my 'friend' but I turned them all away. It wasn't until I had a 'near death experience' did I finally realize how…'powerful' friendship can be."

Sarah nodded against Kai's shoulder.

"Yeah…. kinda like how I realized that Boris was wrong about emotions being weak."

"Yeah."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and softly kissed his neck before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Go speak to her…she probably 'needs' a friend like you right now."

"Yeah, no good to worry about it, it's like what Jeff used to say, worry is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do, but it doesn't get you nowhere."

Kai looked down at her. "Who's Jeff?"

Sarah looked up at Kai sadly, pain in her eyes.

"Jeff's my twin brother. He died trying to protect me from Boris."

"I'm sorry." Sympathy could be heard in Kai's voice.

"It's alright, happened a while ago, but I miss him at times." Sarah said with a sad smile. "I guess that's why I'm so protective over Carter. I already lost a brother, I'm not going to lose another one."

Kai put an arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze. Sarah smiled and squeezed Kai back.

**Next morning. . . .**

Sarah walked into the kitchen and saw Sam.

"Good morning." She greeted.

Sam turned around, startled.

"Oh…Sarah. Y-You startled me."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Can't remember the last time you were all fidgety." She walked over to the fridge and got out the milk.

Sam smiled nervously.

"Heh, well…uh…n-never mind." She turned back to look out the window.

"Don't worry, if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets."

Sam turned back round in surprise. "Huh?"

Sarah looked at Sam sadly and sighed. She then took some papers out of her pocket and handed them to her. "Here, check it out, should explain everything."

Sam took the papers from Sarah, looking a little confused before starting to read. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Sarah. "Ar-Are you d-dying?"

Sarah turned away from the kettle, looked and Sam and smiled sadly.

"Not today."

Sam looked a little confused then back down at the papers.

"So…this is saying what…exactly?" She asked, still a little confused.

"If Boris or Tala give me a beating, hello graveyard."

Sam paled. Sarah took the papers back from Sam and put them back in her pocket.

"And besides me and the doctor, you're the only one that knows." Sarah sipped her tea.

"I-I-I'm h-honored that you trust me this much."

Sarah looked up at Sam and put her mug down.

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I trust you?"

"I-I-I don't know." Sam became nervous again and turned to look out the window.

Sarah looked at Sam and then looked down at her mug. "I'm sorry, about before, the driveway and the phone call, it wasn't very nice of me, and it wasn't what you needed, knowing the stress you're going through."

"It wasn't your fault." Sam said sadly. "I yelled at you when you were trying to help me, that wasn't a great thing to do to a friend either, so I'm sorry for that too."

She sighed. "I should've know that you could take care of yourself anyway. I….I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Sarah turned to look at Sam.

"I guess I was thinking the same thing when I yelled at you, I mean, I didn't want another Jeff incident."

"Then we were both 'wrong' I guess. I should never have left anyway. Or spoken the way I did to you when I saw you."

Sarah looked confused.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it, it won't get you nowhere."

Panic suddenly filled Sam and she turned quickly to Sarah. Sarah looked worried.

"What?"

"Y-You didn't tell Tyson what I told you to…did you?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No, because I know you didn't mean it."

Sam visibly sighed with relief. Sarah got up and hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to have you back!"

"Is it? I'm not so sure." Sam whispered as she looked at the ground.

Sarah hugged Sam tighter.

"Are you nuts!? You left me with two guys! For days! By myself! And Carter came over for a while! And they attacked me! It was nuts!"

Sam chuckled. "They attacked you? Now there's something I'd like to see." She teased.

Sarah pulled back and hit Sam lightly.

"Oh, shut yer face! They attacked me with their poking fingers! And Carter told Kai where my weak spots were." She pouted.

Now Sam laughed.

"Oh, I wish I was here! Musta been good! And I missed it, damn it!"

Sarah pouted even more and folded her arms over her chest, looking angry in a 5 yr old-like way. "Humph!"

Sam laughed harder.

"You know I'm only joking." She then poked Sarah in the side.

Sarah jumped back and yelled out something in Russian.

"Ah, nah, nah, nah! Don't start!"

Sam chuckled evilly. "And who's gonna stop me?"

Sarah held her arms out in a defensive pose.

"Bring it! And you'll get it."

Sam laughed.

"You asked for it…"

"Get back!"

"Make me." Sam said as she went towards her.

Sarah dropped to the floor and rolled to the other side. "Piss off!" she barked as she got up.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Spoil sport!"

Sarah grinned. "That I am."

"Hm." Sam folded her arms in a grumpy fashion.

Just then, Tyson walked into the kitchen.

"Please don't start fighting."

"If you won't play with me, who will?" Sam asked. "Uh oh…I don't think I should of said that."

Slightly right on cue, Tyson raised his hand with a grin.

"I will!"

Sarah smirked. "I guess that's my cue to leave." She ran upstairs.

"Sarah! Wait! You can't…" Sam trailed off. _Shit _she thought.

Tyson smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite… much."

Sam chuckled nervously.

_I'm SO gonna get you back for this Sarah. I don'__t know how but I will, somehow!_

"So, sleep well?" Tyson asked as he drank from Sarah's mug.

"Er…yeah…"

Tyson looked at Sam and then at the mug.

"Well, it wasn't like she was gonna finish it."

Sam gave a small smile. "Guess not."

Tyson drained the rest of the contents and put it in the dishwasher. "So, nothing you wanna talk about?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Sam asked in a slightly nervous and worried tone.

Tyson looked at Sam.

"Nothing, you just seem really….edgy."

"Hmm. That's sorta what Sarah said when she walked in. But I'm fine, really. Nothing at all to worry about." Sam chuckled nervously.

Tyson nodded disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh, yep, sure."

**Suzaku****: **Well, there's chapter 11, and a tad of a cliffe for you all! Please review! It would be appreciated.

**Seiryu:** very much appreciated.


End file.
